A hollow lie
by kokob5
Summary: An AU set if the encounter with Ferid had gone differently. (FemaleYuu) (VampireYuu) (Yuu is still with the Japanese imperial demon army in this AU)
1. What if?

Yuu was currently sitting in class with a bored look on her face using one hand to prop her head up as she looked out of the window ignoring the teacher as he called her name thinking back to 8 years ago when Guren had found her and when Ferid had let her live but at the price of her humanity.

8 Years ago Yuu was facing a seventh Progenitor with her family while trying to escape the vampire city. ''Oh?'' Ferid says walking out from behind one of the pillars. ''I've been waiting. You poor little lambs.'' He stops in front of the exit looking down towards the faces of the children showing despair and horror. ''Yes, those are the faces of children stripped of their last shred of hope. Those faces are why I can't stop playing this game.'' He finishes looking down at them with a sly grin on his face with his hands on his hips.

''Game?'' Mika questioned before his eyes widened in realization and he looks down at his map with a look of horror on his face only for the map to blown out of his hand by a sudden breeze prompting them to look in the direction the map flew to a sight that makes their blood run cold.

''Oh? is she already dead?'' Ferid says dropping the child on the floor like trash with a thud following after. Yuu looks at the scene registering what's going on before her face twists into anger drawing the gun up. ''DAMN YOU!'' Yuu shouts firing a shot only for Ferid to skip out of the way and vanish from sight causing Yuu to turn in the direction of his voice. ''Oh? Isn't that my gun, so you took both my map and gun eh?'' He starts walking as he talks. ''Very good children, you still have the will to resist, so I'll give you more hope once again, this map wasn't forged, it's real and that is the exit and it would be hard for me to follow you if you we're to leave. So on the steps of hope and despair I wonder how your cry's will sound.'' Ferid finishes with an amused look on his face as he nibbles on his black nails a bit in excitement.

Yuu suddenly turns towards the children. ''RUN!'' she sees the children frozen in horror so she raises the gun and shoots it in the air. ''GET GOING!'' This prompts all them besides Mika to run away screaming. ''We have to stall him!'' Yuu turns around only to be pushed away by Ferid jumping past him using his hand to cut off Yuu's forearm causing her to cry out in agony. Ferid continues on and slowly starts killing all of the children one by one using his hand as a weapon until only Akane is left looking up at him in terror. ''A-AKANE RUN!'' Yuu shouts trying and failing to ignore the pain of losing her forearm.

''I want to see your faces overcome by despair.'' Ferid says using his arm to decapitate Akane before looking at Mika and Yuu with excitement on his face waiting for them to make a move. Mika looks at Yuu as he holds her in his arms. ''Yuu...go. I'll distract him. We're family and always will be...'' Yuu doesn't understand the last part until Mika grabbed the pistol and started running towards Ferid Ignoring Yuu's plea to stay. ''Oh Mika your blood was so tasty, thank you for the treat.'' He finishes readying his arm to strike Mika in the neck only for him to duck under it. Ferid changes the way his arm moves pulling it back and striking Mika in the chest. Mika doesn't give up pulling his arm with the pistol up only for it to be hacked off by him.

He drops Mika on the ground and looks at the barely conscious form of Yuu. ''So only you left hm?'' Ferid says walking over to her with a smirk on his face. 'Looks like I got carried away...if they all die Krul will kill me for sure and I don't want that, best save her for later.' Ferid thinks cutting his palm with his nails as he stands over Yuu. ''Well then Yuu, it's time to become what you hate.'' Ferid says kneeling down and opening her mouth before forcing the blood from his palm into it. ''Best drink it all, we can't have you die now.'' Ferid says seeing Yuu gagging trying to spit it out.

Ferid shuts Yuu's mouth when enough blood enters. ''Drink it.'' Ferid says with an edge to his voice making Yuu comply sadly, drinking the blood. Ferid stands up and begins walking over to Yuu's forearm picking it up and walking back to her. ''This will hurt.'' Ferid says placing her arm against the bleeding stump causing Yuu to scream in pain as the area around the wound bubbled and starts to reconnect the limb.

''W-what did you do to me...'' Yuu says looking at her arm in amazement. ''Simple I made you a vampire, now drink up and leave before you're killed.'' Ferid says pointing towards Mika who's barely clinging to life. '' ''What do you th-'' Yuu stops what she was about to shout at Ferid feeling something overtake her while looking at Mika, she had the sudden want to drink his blood. She runs over to Mika looking at his arm that was profoundly bleed. She moves towards his arm to bite but stops herself. ''I... I can't!'' Yuu shouts tears spilling from her eyes looking back at Ferid.

''You don't have much time left, I can hear the guards coming little lamb.'' Ferid says with a smirk looking back towards the sound of footsteps and shouts. He looks back to see Yuu biting Mika's arm with tears in her eyes. ''Well little lamb it's about time you leave.'' Ferid says picking Yuu up after a few more seconds from Mika and throwing her at the exit before the guards see him. of course not before tossing his weapon in after.

Yuu lands with a heavy thud shouting in pain feeling her leg bend out of place but it fixes itself in a few seconds letting her get up. She looks back seeing Ferids sword, she walks over to it picking it up with both arms before running away with tears in her eyes trying not to cry out.

After around several minutes of running Yuu feels cold over take her making her open her eyes to see she's running in the snow, she tries to stop but suddenly losses her footing falling down a slope of snow causing her to cry out in surprise and fall down it and land on top of the sheathed sword groaning. She gets up looking around before noticing the ruined city in the distance.

Shes brought from her shock when someone speaks. ''Good she's here, just as prophesiesized, the test subject from Hyakuya, the lab that destroyed japan, has arrived at last. Yuu turned towards the voice seeing a man taking down his hood. The man paused seeing the child, it was definitely her the problem was she had red eyes and pointed ears, just like a vampire. 'What happened to her? she's supposed to be human' A surprised Guren says to himself. He hears a weapon being drawn and turns to see Shigure draw one of her Kunai. Guren stops her shaking his head and starts walking towards Yuu.

''Kid, we're going to use you to annihilate the vampires.'' Guren says bluntly. Yuu only walked towards him tears streaming down her face she walks into Guren wrapping her arms around him hugging him sending both of them to the ground. ''Just what I want...'' Yuu says slowly falling asleep on Guren. ''As long as I get to destroy the vampires...'' With that Yuu passed out from exhaustion missing the sad look on Gurens face.

'Seriously? why am I suspended for disobeying orders when I killed the monster?' An annoyed 16-year-old Yuu says internally to herself looking out of the window 'And why do I have to attend a civilian school anyways?' Yuu adds. Of course she couldn't be mad at Guren, he's the reason she's even alive and here, Yuu was still a vampire she couldn't change that but because of Guren she was able to get a surgery to remove the points in her ears and have near realistic contacts placed on her eyes to hid the red with green.

The teacher turns around and notices Yuu's grumbling. ''Yūichirō Hyakuya. what are you grumbling about?'' The only response he gets is Yuu glancing at him with a flat look before turning away. ''What's with that attitude?'' The teacher says waving a piece of chalk towards her. ''I'll expel you if you don't start taking me seriously!'' The teacher shouts in an annoyed voice getting Yuu's attention. ''Seriously?!, then please do!'' Yuu says in an excited voice before doing a bow. This caused his teacher to snap at him. ''Stop joking around! you're just making fun of me aren't you?'' The teacher pauses then sighs. ''Just sit down.''

Yuu never listened to him as someone had tapped her on the back getting her attention. ''What?'' Yuu says looking at a small girl with purplish hair with a deadpan face. ''Who are you?'' Yuu adds looking at her, she only lifts her book for Yuu to see the writing on it. 'I am Shinoa Hiiragi, I am an observation officer for the army.' Yuu reads to herself. ''Huh?'' Yuu says prompting her to turn the book around and start writing on it again.

This time Yuu read it out loud to herself when she turns to back. ''If I get the impression that you are not cooperating I'll report to the army and have your suspension prolonged.'' It took Yuu a second to process the information before she suddenly shouted out. ''What the hell are you talking about?!'' Yuu shouts ignoring the teacher suddenly turning and saying something to her. ''THIS IS BULLSHIT!'' Yuu shouts prompting his teacher to do the same.

The girl suddenly spoke breaking Yuu from her angered thoughts. ''Co-op-er-ate.'' She says emphasizing each syllable and tapping the book with a pen. Yuu looked at her then at the teacher before submitting and sitting back down with a heavy sigh. ''Lets continue the lesson.'' The teacher says.

''By the way this suspension will last forever if you can't make a friend.'' The girl adds making Yuu look at her with a surprised face. ''So, try and make some.'' She adds making Yuu place her head on the window looking outside. 'Kill all the vampires...so you said Guren, so you said...'

After the class finished Yuu was slouched over in her chair so he was laying his head on her bag hearing someone talk about Ice-cream or something. Suddenly the girl spoke making him look at her again with an annoyed look. ''Wait up, I love ice-cream as well.'' She pauses before continuing. ''How about using that to talk to them?'' She suggests looking down at Yuu.

''What's up with you, you act like you know me.'' Yuu says looking up at her neck holding herself back from grabbing her and drinking her blood. ''Lieutenant Colonel Guren told me about you.'' This makes Yuu's eyes widen. ''Your entire family was killed by vampires when you we're a child, and as a result are unable to connect with other people. You're scared of losing someone again. Consequently, friends, allies and even lovers are out of the question for you.'' She was going to continue if not for Yuu standing up suddenly making her walk back slightly. ''Stop talking as if you know me!'' Yuu says grabbing her shoulders making her flinch with the force she used shaking her lightly.

''There you connected with me.'' The girl plays it off looking away. ''Don't joke with me!'' Yuu shouts at her causing her to look back. ''Go tell that pervert to let me join the vampire extermination unit already!'' Yuu continues getting angrier. ''Besides I'm strong enough to take vampires on.''

The girl starts fishing into her pockets and pulls out a folded slip of paper and holding it in front of Yuu's face getting his attention. ''He thought you'd say that and told me to give this to you if you did.'' She says as Yuu takes the slip of paper with a smug look on her face. She opens it and starts to read it internally. 'We don't need amateurs who can't make friends or lovers, if you don't like it find some buddies and introduce them to me. Not like I'd be able to expect you to sabretooth.' The letter finishes making Yuu crumble it up and throw it out one of the open windows. ''I HATE THAT NICK NAME!'' Yuu shouts grabbing her bag and storming out of the class looking pissed.

''How long are you going to follow me around?'' Yuu says looking at the girl in front of her who had followed her to the lockers at the school exit. ''Isn't this enough?'' Yuu asks looking down at her. ''No it's not.'' She says back. ''You're to be kept under surveillance. Yuu only sighs before trying to walk away but is stopped by the sound of someone pleading. ''S-stop please.'' A shy voice says making Yuu turn towards it to see a kid getting pushed on the ground by another. ''Stop?, we're friends right? we're just asking you to go in our place.'' The voice says walking out from behind the lockers showing three boys.

''Peaceful around here...huh?'' Yuu says more than asks as she turns to leave ignoring Shinoa saying something. She continued to walk until she heard the boys say ''Just like the livestock you are.'' This made Yuu stop and turn around and walk back to them. ''Lay off him.'' Yuu says facing the boys pushing Yoichi around. They stop and look at her prompting one to wolf whistle. ''Huh? who the hell are you?'' The leader says looking at her. Yuu heard Shinoa say something but she ignored her and keeping her eyes on the people in front of her.

The boys surround her and one speaks up. ''What have we got here?'' one speaks up suggestively. ''Are you going to take Yoichi's place?'' He asks only getting a small laugh from Yuu. ''You idiots are like an open book. Makes me happy.'' Yuu says getting confused faces from the 3 bullies. ''So we gonna fight or what?'' She says leaning forwards smirking. ''Oh I forgot to mention that if you harm any civilians your suspension will be extended.'' Shinoa speaks up at the worst time making Yuu turn towards her. ''Seriously?!'' Yuu shouts in dismay not seeing the sucker punch heading for her until she gets hit.

The bully paled seeing Yuu not move an Inch and the fact that it felt like he hit a brick wall made him scared. Yuu slowly turned towards him with a large smirk on her face showing a fang making the bully jump back with a yelp. ''Shinoa...what's the law on self-defense here?'' Yuu asks. ''If you're wondering if you'd get suspended then no you wouldn't.'' she says. ''Good.'' Yuu says facing them readying to beat the ever loving hell out of him.

Suddenly Yoichi spoke up. ''W-wait! don't T-they just asked me to get something was all!'' Yoichi shouts running in front of Yuu. Yuu only sighs grabbing his arm. ''Fine go do it but I'll come with you to make sure nothing happens.'' Yuu says walking away making Yoichi follow as well as Shinoa.

''Tell me again why we had to use my money?'' Yuu says walking holding some junk food the bullies wanted in her arms. ''I'm sorry...'' Yoichi says looking down. ''Don't apologize.'' Yuu sighs looking at Shinoa. ''How about you carry something?'' Yuu says getting a laugh from Shinoa. ''A lady shouldn't have to carry something, that's a man's job.'' She says causing Yuu's eye to twitch. ''I-I'm sorry!'' Yoichi says again. ''And stop apologizing all the time.'' Yuu turns and says to Yoichi.

''What's up with you anyways? why are they bullying you?'' Yuu asks with an annoyed tone towards Yoichi. ''They weren't'' He tries to argue. ''That's what all the people being bullied say...'' Yuu says back in a deadpanned tone. ''I'm serious they weren't, I wanted to be Yamanaka's friend because I had a favor to ask him.'' Yoichi says looking down slightly. ''Who is Yamanaka?'' Yuu asks curiously. ''You must be an idiot.'' Shinoa says making Yuu walk up to her raising her fist over her.

''Yamanaka is the one that hit you...'' Yoichi says ''Oh him.'' Yuu says pulling her fist away and turning away from Shinoa and walking again. ''So what was this Favor?'' Yuu asks not looking back at Yoichi. ''I failed the enlistment exam for the imperial demon army and I really wanted to join. I heard that Yamanaka was offered a place on the vampire extermination unit, the demon moon company.'' Yuu stopped and looked back with a surprised look on her face. ''Demon moon company?!, that guy!?'' Yuu said with outrage in her voice turning and dropping the Items in her arms. ''And they won't even let me in?!, That pervert Guren! I'll kill him!'' Yuu adds balling her fists making them shake.

''So I thought I could redo the exam if Yamanaka recommended me.'' Yoichi says looking at Yuu. ''I know it's weird...some as weak as me in the army. But...'' He pauses. ''But?'' Yuu questions walking in front of him. ''No matter what I have to get revenge for my sister...'' Yoichi says shaking slightly. ''Revenge?'' Yuu asks curiously with softness in her voice now. ''She died protecting me, back then I didn't help her so...That's why.'' Yuu just kneels down and grabs a can of coffee and getting up. She looks at Yoichi and hits him on the head with the can lightly making him flinch and walk back looking at Yuu in surprise.

''You idiot. You'd be dead if you had. It's not your fault.'' **Yuu says softly** ''But-'' Yoichi tries to object but is interrupted sharply by Yuu. ''No buts!'' Yuu interrupts him before continuing. ''Look I don't want to burst your bubble but give up on enlisting, besides I doubt your sister would want revenge anyways.'' Yuu says flipping the can of coffee in his hand before tossing it into the bag Yoichi has. ''In a vampire extermination unit you'd just get in the way.'' With that Yuu starts walking away leaving a teary eyed Yoichi.

Suddenly Shinoa looks back at the school with a surprised look on her face before part of the 8th floor on the school building blows up sending glass and metal everywhere and people screaming.

 **''EMERGANCY THIS IS AN ALERT FOR ALL STUDANTS AND FACILITIES! A VAMPIRE HAS ESCAPED FROM A NEARBY RESURCH FACILITY!** '' An emergency broadcast played.

''Why is a vampire here?'' Shinoa says looking at the smoking school. ''There's a vampire in the school?'' Yoichi says dropping the bag of treats.

''You two leave now I'll call the moon demon company!'' Shinoa shouted only to be ignored by Yuu who runs past her towards the school. Ignoring the pleas from Shinoa and Yoichi to stop.

When Yuu entered the school she ran up the stairs towards her locker to grab her weapon from the locker. When Yuu reached her locker she opened it to see two swords one was a standard JIDA katana while the other was Ferid's personal sword. She grabbed Ferid's sword after a second of hesitation before slamming her locker shut and locked it and running upstairs towards the explosion site running past two people in fetal positions on the stair case.

When Yuu made it up a floor of the explosion she heard a shout come from a room to her left with dead bodies outside it. she gulped resisting the temptation to drink and ran towards the door kicking it open and accidently lunching it off of the hinges into the wall and walking in. when she walked in she saw a small vampire in a torn straight jacket colored black and white with pink hair looking at her with narrowed eyes.

''You're not a vampire...'' She says looking at Yuu. Yuu only smirks drawing Ferid's sword and looking at her shocked face. ''Where did you get that sword?'' She asks placing the girl she was about to drink from down looking at Yuu. ''It's been 4 years since I've seen any of your kind...and get to kill them.'' Yuu says before running at the vampire swinging the sword horizontally. ''DIE!'' 'she shouts catching the vampire off guard.

The vampire jumps away but not before Yuu manages to cut her foot off causing her to flip several times in the air before landing using her hands and foot to stay balanced on the table. She rips a bit of metal from it and jumps at Yuu swinging it in a wide arc downwards towards her head. Yuu steps to the side and sticks her foot out making the vampire slam into it coughing up blood before jumping up and grabbing into the roof and looking down at her wiping the blood from her lips.

''FILTHY LITTLE TRATIOR HELPING LIVE STOCK I'LL KILL YOU TOO!'' She shouts jumping down with her arm out stretched only for it to be cut off by Yuu who stumbles backwards slightly from the sudden advance giving the vampires time to grab her arm and kick her foot back and follows after it. She reattaches her foot then her arm looking at Yuu with anger plastered onto her face. She runs towards her ducking under a horizontal swing from Yuu and brings her arm up slicing off Yuu's forearm causing it to land in front of Yamanaka and covering his face in blood making him pass out.

Yuu smirks. ''Now I can stop holding back.'' She says jumping forwards delivering a kick to the vampire's knee snapping it like a twig making her flinch at the pain and not being able to stop the fist hit her in the face dislocating her jaw making her scream out in pain and stumble back giving Yuu time to reattach her forearm and pick the sword back up.

Both vampire's run at each other again slashing with their hands and Yuu with her sword as well for several minutes before The vampire kicks Yuu in the gut sending her into the wall giving the vampire a chance to jump away and land on the table with the girl on. ''Now, I'll drink her blood and become stronger, and I'll kill you.'' She says moving to bite the girl only for Yoichi to suddenly burst into the room and ram into her sending both them to the ground.

''YUU!'' Yoichi shouts in panic looking at her partly battered and bloody form but freezes in terror noticing a shadow in front of him moving. ''I'll kill you human.'' The vampire throwing her arm forwards only to be blocked by Yuu using her vampire speed to get in front of her. ''That wasn't half bad Yoichi!, thanks for the help!'' Yuu shouts back at him grinning. ''That's what friends are for right?'' Yoichi says catching Yuu off guard making her turn towards him giving the vampire a chance to attack.

She steps back making Yuu stumble forwards before grabbing her neck and running towards a window ignoring Yuu shouting out in surprise. They smash through the window at a slow speed missing the tree by a few inches. Yuu lands on the concrete below cracking and shattering it coughing up a large amount of blood on the vampires face and breaking bones that have already start to heal themselves.

''It'll take a lot more than this to kill me traitor.'' The vampire says looking at the sword in her gut. Yuu only sends a bloody smirk her way. ''Drink my blood.'' She says to the sword causing it to use Yuu's blood turning red and start burning the vampire making her scream and fall on her side holding her gut. she would have continued to scream if not for the fact something bit down on her neck and a hand had covering her mouth, it took her a second to realize Yuu was feeding on her.

She tried to kick about slowly loosing strength from losing so much blood before everything goes black. Yuu on the other hand couldn't stop herself, combined with losing her arm and making the sword drink his blood to work and falling 8 stories onto concrete she was in bad shape and needed blood so she decided to use the vampires who was clearly dead at this point. ''Yuu, someone might see you.'' Guren says getting her attention making her look up at him and wipe the blood from her lips blushing. ''R-right. sorry lost control there for a second...'' Yuu apologized getting up before slamming Ferids blade into the vampire turning her to ash.

''You look like a mess.'' Guren comments before continuing. ''anyways are you an idiot? did you seriously think to hunt a vampire in your state? you hadn't drunk blood in half a week.'' Guren says looking down at Yuu smirking. ''I-I still killed her...'' Yuu says defensively looking up at him. He sighed after a second ''I suppose you did okay brat, thanks to you we got through this with fewer casualties and you protected your friends.'' Guren says as he walked in front of a group of the only other four people who know her secret. Yuu gets up looking at them. ''So that's the Moon demon company.'' She says to herself looking at them.

''I have no interest in friends...'' Yuu speaks up looking away with a slight blush on her face. She then sees Shinoa walk around the corner towards them waving with an innocent smile on her face making Yuu scowl. ''Anyways you've seen what I can do! I can take on a vampire!'' Yuu says starting to run towards Guren. ''So let me into the demon moon company already!'' Yuu finishes standing in front of him ''Sorry kid but I hate people with no sense of teamwork.'' Guren says looking at Yuu.

''But you're the worst at teamwork Lieutenant Colonel Guren.'' Shinoa pipes in making him turn to her. ''What'd you say?'' Guren says looking towards her. ''Oh nothing.'' Shinoa says mischievously looking away. ''Anyways it's just like Shinoa told you, if you can't make friends here-'' He never gets to finish as Yuu interrupts. ''Friends this! friends that! I don't need friends to kill vampires!'' Yuu shouts in anger towards Guren.

''Oh thank goodness!'' Yoichi shouts looking down at a surprised Yuu ''Yuu you're okay!'' He shouts jumping over the railing only to land on the uneven ground and loose balance and falling into Yuu causing them to fall on the ground and making Yuu slam her head into the ground loosing consciousness.

''Who's that?'' Guren asks looking at Yoichi laying on top of Yuu before he gets up and tries to wake her. ''A friend more-a-less Shinoa says looking at Yuu and Yoichi. ''You know you have to keep your promise.'' Shinoa comments causing Guren to look at her with a shocked face. ''Wait! you're kidding me!'' Guren shouts at Shinoa.


	2. Truth revealed

Yuu had dealt with a lot in her life but no amount of blood or hate could have prepared her for this... So here she was with Ferid's sword standing on the roof of the school facing Yamanaka of all people who looked like he was about to pass out by how red his face was scratching the back of his head awkwardly. ''Look...um...I wanted to you know...uh. Thank you for saving me yesterday...and all. Just take this!'' Yamanaka says before speed walking away and to the door leading down to the school leaving Yuu holding a letter with a dumb founded look on her face. ''sure...'' she says eventually.

Yuu honestly had no idea what was going on. She was on the roof enjoying some peace and quiet then Yamanaka suddenly runs up his face red hiding his note behind his back. 'What's with him?' Yuu says internally only to be brought out of her thought by Shinoa. ''My, my.'' This prompted Yuu to look in the direction of the voice to see Shinoa resting her head in her hands looking at her. ''I'd expect nothing less from the hero who saved the school from a vampire. You're rather popular aren't you.'' Shinoa says as she starts walking down the steps and towards Yuu. ''Is he the next person you're going to make cry?'' Shinoa asks Yuu

''What do you mean 'next'?'' Yuu asks. ''I've never done anything like this before.'' Shinoa speaks up facing her. ''Well you are a virgin after all.'' This caused Yuu to blush. ''Shinoa...why you...'' Shinoa ignored her and walked past speaking up again. ''However, virgins are evil, Yuu. The Japanese imperial demon army encourages couples to get together.'' Yuu blinks at the information before asking. ''Really?'' Shinoa continues walking till she stops in front of the wire fence around the roof before speaking up again.

''Once upon a time, the world ended. Due to an unknown virus, shortly afterwards monsters sprang forth, a lot of humans died. Beyond these walls all you will find is nothing but ruins and wasteland overrun by monsters. This world his no-longer friendly to humans. However, the Japanese imperial demon army is gather the remains of humanity, to repopulate and retake our world.''

In all honesty Yuu thought the little story was good, but she knew it wasn't some unknown virus that killed humanity, she remembered what Guren said the day he saved her, hell, ever since she became a vampire she has had a perfect memory, she can't forget anything and that includes what Ferid did to her.

Yuu was brought from her angered thoughts by Shinoa shouting words like reproduce and spinning around, did she miss something? ''Shinoa...what are you doing?'' Yuu asks feeling embarrassed being near her. She suddenly remembered something she was going to ask. ''That aside.'' Yuu speaks up making Shinoa turn to her. ''I was accepted into the vampire extermination unit correct? after I proved myself against the vampire, right?'' Yuu asks pausing for a second before speaking up again. ''If that's the case how come I still have to go to this school?''

''Feel free to direct complaints like that to Lieutenant colonel Guren.'' Shinoa says in a bored tone. ''How can I when that perverts never in his office?'' Yuu says leaning forwards slightly raising her voice as anger gathering in it. Shinoa speaks again calming Yuu down. ''There's no point in shouting at me.'' This causes Yuu to sigh looking down. ''Besides.'' Shinoa says prompting Yuu to look back up. ''Your trainings already begun.'' Yuu looks at her confused before speaking up. ''What do you mean, 'already begun'?'' Yuu asks as Shinoa fishes into her pocket pulling out what looks to be a black key before speaking up. ''Training for that which you so dearly desire.'' She finishes holding the key like object up.

''The thing...I desire?'' Yuu asks confused again by Shinoa. Shinoa spins the key like object in her hand. ''What you really want is this isn't it?'' She asks as the object starts to bubble up with an ash black with an orange outline morphing and growing in size into a large demon. ''Th-thats...'' Yuu says shocked by the turn of events. ''My contracted demon. Shikama Douji.'' Shinoa finishes as the demon vanishes a Black and green gothic scythe taking its place. Shinoa spins the still flaming blade a few times moving closer to Yuu making her take a step back.

'Why does that thing make my instincts shout run?' Yuu asks slightly panicking. ''This is what I wanted to show you.'' Shinoa says holding the scythe in front of her. ''This is a weapon that can kill vampires...'' Yuu says in wonder looking at the weapon in front of her. ''I'm in the extermination unit as well you know.'' Shinoa says shifting the scythe effortlessly holding it in her open palms by the handle.

''With that...I could kill off the vampires myself...'' Yuu says causing Shinoa to lower it with a disappointed look on her face. ''No, it's about time yo-'' She's cut off by Yuu. ''Shinoa...hand over that weapon.'' Yuu says drawing Ferid's sword and holding it in front of her. ''Using that thing I can get revenge on the vampires.'' Shinoa just laughs before speaking. ''You can't use a weapon contracted by someone else.'' She says with a smirk. ''Then show me what it can do.'' Yuu says running at Shinoa with her weapon ready to strike.

''Jeez.'' Shinoa says stepping back spinning the scythe around before holding it out with blade facing Yuu as she strikes at her. Of course if it was anyone else Shinoa would have shrugged the attack off and deflected it however this was a vampire she was dealing with so imagine her surprise as her weapon is knocked away by Yuu who continues to attack her. Shinoa jumps back pulling her weapon up blocking a hit from Yuu's sword with the handle. 'It feels like I'm fighting a vampire...' Shinoa says internally swinging her scythe around her doing a spin forcing Yuu to jump back.

''You're really strong...'' Shinoa says before running at her spinning with the scythe deflecting thunderous hits from Yuu's sword who's only using one hand to do so. 'How is she so strong? I know that's a tier one vampire blade taken from the noble she shot as a child but it shouldn't be doing this!' Shinoa shouts feeling her bones ache as each hit makes them rattle.

Yuu jumps over the strike to the legs followed by a block from a hit from the handle and ducking under another slash from the blade as she made her way closer to Shinoa, suddenly Shinoa does a Horizontal strike forcing Yuu to jump to the right to avoid getting cut in half, as the blade strikes the ground it shatters like glass.

''Without a demon weapon you don't stand a chance.'' Shinoa says forcing Yuu back by using some of her demons power deflecting the hits with more ease. She does a Vertical strike forcing Yuu to role under it before turning and standing up only to be hit by a large black ashy mass and forced into the wire fence making them dent as the demon forces her farther into it, lucky Yuu had enough time to bring up her arm and hold the sword with both hands to stop it from killing her.

After a few seconds the demon disappears leaving A roughed up looking Yuu sitting inside the dent. ''That was something else...'' She says chuckling as she steps out of the dented fence missing the semi shocked look from Shinoa. 'It didn't even scare her! what is she made from!' Shinoa shouts internally.

Not long after the incident on the roof they started walking around the school since they had nothing better to do. ''You know with a weapon like that would it not be easy to kill vampires?'' Yuu says fixing her hair as she walked beside Shinoa. ''No, no. On the battle field they are armed as well, the vampire you fought the other day is nothing compared to them.'' Shinoa says making Yuu adapt a thinking face. 'Should have expected that since Ferid had a weapon...' Yuu looks down at her weapon. 'Why did he actually give it to me? he could have easily kept it...' Yuu says internally almost walking into someone but was stopped by Shinoa who grabbed her shirt.

''So they have weapons?'' Yuu asks curiously prompting Shinoa to nod. ''That's why Guren wants you to learn some teamwork first.'' Yuu was about to reply when Yoichi suddenly shouts getting her attention. ''Yuu! help me!'' Yoichi says hiding behind her. ''Yoichi!'' A familiar voice shouts out making Yuu look in the direction to see Yamanaka and one of his lackey's running towards them. ''What now Yoichi? these idiots giving you trouble again?'' Yuu asks as Yamanaka and his lackey stop in front of them panting heavily from running after Yoichi.

''Please wait Yoichi.'' Yamanaka says, the other speaks up. ''We're sorry for being mean to you, please let us be your subordinates!'' He shouts pleading. ''I already told you that's impossible!'' Yoichi shouts back shyly. ''I'm not cut out for that kind of thing!'' Suddenly Yamanaka notices Yuu's there and starts blushing again.

''O-oh hey Y-Yuu!'' He shouts accidently before covering his mouth. ''T-thanks for saving me fro-from the vampire...'' He says again scratching the back of his head looking away. ''Why are you suddenly so shy?'' Yuu says curelessly making Shinoa cover her mouth from laughing and turn leaning on the railing of the bridge that connects the two sides of the school. ''You've got a lot of friends now, makes me kind of lonely...'' She says with fake sadness in her voice.

Yuu looks at her in silence for a few seconds before looking at Yamanaka speaking up with anger in her tone. ''Why would Yoichi want anything to do with you after what you did to him?'' She says putting her hands on her hips. ''W-well...the truth is we're in deep trouble.'' Yamanaka admits sadly. ''So if you're in trouble you have no problem asking someone you bullied for help?'' Yuu asks in an accusing voice. ''Delinquents these days have no pride...'' She says adding more salt to the wound.

''Well aren't you a wise guy.'' Shinoa says off-handedly only to be ignored by Yuu who's still looking at Yamanaka for an answer. He looks down before speaking up. ''We know we don't have the right to be asking favors but...'' He pauses prompting Yuu to speak up. ''But?'' Yamanaka looks at Shinoa before looking back at Yuu with serious worry in his voice. ''It's our friend Yuuji...our friend entered the forbidden chamber and hasn't come back.'' Yuu looks at him confused. ''The forbidden chamber?'' She says not knowing what it is. ''We heard Yoichi was assigned to the extermination unit and-'' He was cut off by Shinoa who laughed slowly before speaking up. ''You snuck into one of the armies' class one restricted areas? didn't you?'' She says already knowing the answer

''W-well...'' Yamanaka tries to defend his actions but nothing comes out. him and his lackey only look at each other before Shinoa speaks up making them look at her. ''No need to make excuses, you probably went in as a dare or something.'' She says as she walks past them. ''However those who enter are severely punished.'' Yamanaka speaks up look at her. ''T-then what about Yuuji!?'' He asks afraid of the answer he's going to get.

Shinoa stops and turns around speaking in a serious voice. ''I suspect the army has caught him by now.'' Yamanaka's eyes widen in horror. ''No... Please do something!'' He begs Shinoa who only continues to make the situation worse. ''He might even be executed. Yamanaka's face turns to that of dread looking at Shino. ''Forget about him.'' She adds turning around and walking away. leaving a shocked Yoichi and Yuu who look at each other unsure of what to do.

''I'll try and get him back...'' Yamanaka turns to see it was Yuu who spoke up. ''I just have to know where to go.'' She says looking at him. ''You will?'' He asks failing holding back the joy in his voice. Yuu hums and nods only to get hugged and spun around by Yamanaka who constantly shouts ''thank you'' at the top of his lungs. ''G-get off!'' An embarrassed Yuu shouts prompting Yamanaka to stop and place her down. ''R-right...sorry...'' He says sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

Yuu turns to Yoichi before speaking. ''So you coming?'' She asks. Yoichi hesitates for a second looking between Yamanaka and Yuu. ''S-sure...'' He says after thinking it through. ''I'll come as well!'' Yuu smiles before turning to Yamanaka. ''Right lead the way.'' She says prompting Yamanaka to run and the rest to follow after him, all the while Shinoa watches and sighs. ''Idiots...'' She mutters following after the slowly.

Not long after they started running they found themselves in front of a large double door that was extremely withered and rusted and the area around the door and the door. ''This place just screams ominous...'' Yuu says walking up to the door. ''W-wait you're going in?'' Yamanaka says. ''Well how else am I going to get Yuuji?'' Yuu says back in a deadpanned voice opening the door.

This caused a small draft to blow out of the room moving Yuu's hair around before she walked in missing the blushes of the boys ''Great...more stairs.'' Yuu says starting to descend not waiting for the rest of the group of follow but by the sound of extra footsteps she assumes they are. ''Why did your friend go here anyways?'' Yoichi asks. ''Well...it was a sort of dare but we assumed he would back out but he didn't...'' Yamanaka says sadly. This causes Yuu to sigh before they saw it.

''That's a lot of charms...'' Yoichi says looking at the rusted Iron door covered in them as well as the area around it. ''Whatever's in there they don't seem to want it to come out...'' Yuu says walking up to the door. ''Well, no time like the present...'' With that she opens the door ignoring the boy's telling her to wait.

Yuu walks into the dark room walking forwards seeing a light below. When she gets there she sees Yuuji standing with an axe in hand in the middle of some sort of magic circle? ''Huh...those must be demon weapons...'' Yuu says looking down with a grin. ''Yuu wait!'' Yoichi whispers loudly at her making her turn to see Yamanaka and Yoichi. ''Where's the other dude?'' Yuu asks. ''He's waiting outside in case someone comes.'' Yamanaka says. ''So he chickened out...'' Yuu says in a deadpanned tone to him. ''Yeah...'' Yamanaka reply's looking away.

''Well, that doesn't matter not what matters is that axe...'' Yuu says looking down at Yuuji. If I have that I could kill vampires and they'd have to let me in the extermination unit.'' Yuu mutters not so silently to herself before jumping down and landing with a dull thud making the semi-possessed Yuuji turn to her. ''Alright demon, I'm gonna make you my bitch.'' Yuu swears before running forwards drawing Ferid's sword ignoring Yamanaka shouting for her to stop.

Yuu swings her sword in an arc down at Yuuji who quickly uses the handle of the axe to block the attack before pushing her away and jumping forwards swinging the axe in a horizontal arc forcing Yuu to duck under it before jumping back. ''This should be fun...'' Yuu says and with that she jumps forwards in a blur causing Yoichi and Yamanaka to gasp.

Yuu kicks Yuuji in the chest causing him to stumble backwards gasping in pain and Yuu takes the opportunity to grab the axe before kicking him again in the gut making him loose his grip on the weapon. ''Alright I got it...'' Yuu shouts only for it to die down as confusion sets in being back in her home in the vampire city.

''What are you doing Yuu?'' Mika asks. ''Come on eat with us.'' Akane speaks up. ''Uh...sure.'' Yuu says taking a seat with the orphan kids eating the stew set out. Suddenly Mika speaks up. ''This is great guys, Yuu's visiting today!'' He says happily prompting one of the kids beside him to speak. ''Yeah he never visits anymore...'' She looks at them confused. ''What do you mean I don't visit?'' Mika only chuckles. ''Well you don't come to see us anymore ever since Ferid killed us all and you became a monster.'' Mika says casually causing Yuu to recoil in shock and drop the spoon in hand.

''What do you mean by that...'' Yuu says standing up. Akane speaks up. ''Well you left us all to die to save yourself that day and became a vampire, yet you want to destroy them all.'' She says happily making Yuu blink. ''I did-'' She tries to speak only for Mika to stand up. ''No excuses you even drank my blood and I died making you a monster.'' He says walking over to her. ''Yuu...'' Mika says both of the suddenly alone in the room. ''Would you kill yourself for us?'' He says hugging her from behind. ''I...I..'' Yuu stutters trying to say something.

Suddenly Yuu grins. ''Got you.'' She says making Mika raise a brow only to cry out in pain feeling something sharp bite into his skin. ''WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'' Mika shouts in panic noticing Yuu is drinking his blood. Yuu ignores Mika and continues drinking but is suddenly stopped when the arm vanishes into smoke. ''Hey I wasn't done!'' Yuu shouts turning to face a cloud of smoke with two purple spots glowing that she assumed we're eyes.

''How did you break the illusion?'' The demon asks angrily prompting Yuu to smile. ''I knew it wasn't him, after all I killed him and I can't forgive myself for that but because you tried to use my family against me...I'll fucking kill you.'' Yuu says suddenly back to her normal size and holding Ferid's blade. ''Drink my blood.'' Yuu says flinching slightly as spikes puncture her knuckles and turning the blade red. The demon growls the axe forming in hand as it takes form of a child with a single horn on his forehead. ''I'll just kill you and use your body!'' The demon shouts jumping forwards.

Yamanaka watched as Yuu falls on the ground after picking up the axe. ''YUU!'' He and Yoichi shout in panic running up to her only to be stopped by a gothic scythe appearing in front of them. ''I thought she was smarter than this...'' Shinoa says sadly looking at Yuu twitch occasionally. ''Yoichi go get the moon demon company, there's an office on the other side of the room.'' Shinoa orders prompting Yoichi to nod and run towards the office.

''Now I'll get Yuuji awa-'' She stops talking as Yuu suddenly gets back up slowly. ''D-did she win...'' Yamanaka says hesitantly looking at his crush. ''I don't think so...but the demons not possessing her...'' Shinoa says a bit in confusion before her eyes light up in realization. ''She's physically fighting the demon... meaning that no ones in control of her body leaving it to instinct.'' Shinoa says readying her scythe just in case.

Yuu holds both the axe and sword in hand looking at the two people in front of her blankly before her vampire instincts kick in and she jumps forwards swinging both axe and sword down at Shinoa who grabs Yamanaka and jumps away as the axe and sword shatter the ground they we're on. ''Yamanaka get back!'' Shinoa shouts prompting him to run up the steps and to the upper level looking down at the fight about to happen.

Yuu looks up at Shinoa blankly before chuckling. ''Give me your blood, human...'' She mumbles the vampire sword in her hand turning red making Shinoa's eyes widen. 'She can't be.' She says internally before jumping over her swinging her scythe down only for it to be blocked by the axe and the sword to miss her face by an Inch. Shinoa lands stumbling back looking at Yuu who quickly turns around before jumping full speed towards her.

Yamanaka watched as Yuu and Shinoa traded blows but it was clear that Yuu had the advantages as she forced Shinoa into a more closed off area around Yuuji so she couldn't swing as carelessly anymore. ''I have to do something...'' Yamanaka looks around spotting a large rock. ''Better than nothing.'' He says picking the rock up before taking aim and throwing it at an unsuspecting Yuu.

Yuu suddenly breaks Shinoa's defense creating an opening. About to plunge her sword into her chest a rock hits her on the back of the head shattering and splitting her head open making her stumble giving Shinoa a chance to attack and Slice off Yuu's right arm dropping the more dangerous weapon. Yuu kicks her hand back and jumps away from Shinoa ignoring the badly wounded arm She growls placing the axe between her shoulder and neck to hold it in place and starts reattaching the arm.

'That's impossible! demons can't put their limbs back on!' Shinoa shouts internally in shock and suddenly not ready for Yuu to suddenly appear in front of her between the scythe and her leaving her defenseless, Yuu brings the sword and about to deliver a killing blow.

Inside Yuu's mind she was covered in small cuts all admitting a black smoke looking at the demon who was on his knees holding the broken axe in his hands. ''T-this is impossible...how did...'' The demon tries to talk but can't form and sentences. He instead sits still waiting to be killed by the vampire in front of him. ''For the trouble you caused me I'm going to drink a little of your blood.'' Yuu says kneeling in front of the demon before sinking her fangs into its neck causing the demon to cry out in shock. ''Stay still.'' Yuu mumbles drinking the blood slowly.

After a few seconds of drinking she takes herself away from the demon. ''Alright that's enough.'' Yuu says standing up stretching as the curse slowly wears off and her cuts heal themselves. ''Why...'' The demon mumbles looking up at Yuu. ''Why did you spare me?'' It asks confused. ''Well I need your power to kill the vampires.'' Yuu says looking down at him. The demon is silent for a moment. ''I... cannot let you use me...you are too strong, I am merely a low class demon, a black demon series weapon is what you want. They are tier one demons.'' The demon says surprising Yuu. ''So you're not a strong weapon?'' Yuu asks making the demon look away as if in shame.

''Well, maybe someone who can't use a high class weapon will use you in the future.'' Yuu says smiling and helping the demon stand up. ''Can I leave now?'' Yuu asks prompting the demon to nod.

Yuu brought the blade down about to cut into Shinoa's should when she suddenly slumped over dropping both the axe and sword on the ground falling into Shinoa forcing them both to the ground. Yamanaka runs down in a hurry. ''You guys alright!?'' He shouts panicked as he lifts Yuu off of Shinoa and places her on the ground carefully. Shinoa nods sealing her weapon into its sealed form and putting it in her pocket looking down at Yuu.

''You've all made a mess.'' A voice says making Shinoa and Yamanaka turn to see Guren and his squad standing looking down at them. ''I trusted you to keep them out of trouble Shinoa, but not only that you now know a very classified secret along with the civilian beside you. give me a reason not to silence you both now?'' Guren asks in a very unhappy tone looking at them. Yamanaka sits looking at them frozen in terror and Shinoa tries to come up with an excuse.

''Because you Pervert if you hurt them I'll bite you.'' Yuu says sitting up looking at him. ''Finally awake sabretooth'' Guren a says. ''I hate that nickname!'' Yuu shouts standing up with a growl. Guren sighs closing his eyes before opening them only to pause. ''What?'' Yuu asks looking at the shocked looks on Gurens squad. She looks down at Yamanaka and Shinoa to see the same looks. ''Is something on my face?'' She asks rubbing her face.

''Your ears are back.'' Guren says pausing before speaking again. ''As well as a horn on your face...'' Yuu blinks before touching her forehead and there was indeed something sticking out of her skull. ''G-get it off!'' Yuu shouts in a comical fashion. ''It'll be painful though.'' Guren says walking forwards unsheathing his sword. ''I'll have to cut it off with this or it'll regrow.'' Yuu just nods preparing. ''Count backwards from ten.'' Guren says. Yuu's eye just twitches before she flinches in pain feeling the horn getting sliced off. ''And done.'' Guren says holding the 5 Inch horn in his hand.

''I know you're going to be mad at everyone but just be mad at me Guren...'' Yuu says. ''It was my idea to come down here to save him from the demon...'' Guren looks at her for a few seconds before chuckling. ''I'm proud actually.'' He says surprising everyone, even his squad. ''You made friends, you exercised a demon and even saved someone from becoming one.'' Guren lists off as he walks back to his squad. ''Since you want it so much I'll let you into the demon moon company, hell I'll let your friend in as well.'' Guren says looking at Yamanaka. ''W-wait me?'' Yamanaka says prompting Guren to nod.

''But.'' Guren says suddenly in a deadly tone. ''Everything learned in this room today does not leave it. Understand?'' Guren says holding the hilt of his sword for emphasis prompting Yoichi, Shinoa and Yamanaka to nod. ''Good now all of you out of my sight and Yuu come with us we have to remove the points from your ears again.'' Guren says making Yuu get up and walk over to him. ''I'll see you guys later I guess.'' Yuu says as she walks with Gurens squad. ''Shinoa lead the idiots out of here.'' Guren says back as him and his squad as well as Yuu vanish behind a door.


	3. Problems in education

Not long after Yuu had exorcised the demon she had gone to sleep to find quiet the surprise.

Yuu groans getting up from the ground...''Wait why am I on the ground?'' She says looking around to see only an endless plain. ''What is this place?'' Yuu says standing up looking around as she starts walking forwards.

''What are you doing here?'' A familiar voice says making Yuu turn around to see the demon from yesterday. ''I could ask you the same question!'' Yuu shouts looking at him as he scratches his black hair nervously. ''I liked it here...So I stayed'' He mutters looking away. ''So... does that mean I can use your axe?'' Yuu asks walking beside the child like demon. ''Yes it does, however it's not a very powerful weapon.'' He says sadly. ''I'll use it anyways if I get into a bad situation, better to have two weapons than one if I lose my demon weapon or Ferid's.'' Yuu says. ''Hmm...'' The demon mutters looking up at the sky.

''What are you look-'' She stops looking up at the sky seeing a large light coming from one area with four golden trumpets coming from it. ''What's that?'' Yuu asks a bit scared by the oddity here. ''Those...are four of the seven trumpets of the apocalypse as depicted in the bible.'' The demon says looking at Yuu. ''The trumpets of the apocalypse?'' Yuu asks not knowing much about religion. ''It's best to talk about it another time when a stronger demon is here, I can't protect myself from whatever is in there.'' The demon says looking up at the sky. ''However.'' He says after a second of silence. ''No matter what do not blow a golden trumpet in this world, Understand?'' He asks looking at Yuu.

''Why? what would happen?'' Yuu asks looking at the demon. ''You'd become something more heartless than any demon...'' He says ominously looking ahead. ''For now you should wake up, you have school today correct?'' The demon asks looking at her making Yuu's eyes widen in realization. ''Before I go.'' Yuu says making the demon look at her. ''What's your name?'' She asks making the demons eyes widen a fraction. ''I'm sorry but I'll tell you it another time.'' He says looking away as Yuu starts to fade away.

Yuu wakes up with a start sitting up in her bed looking around. ''Was that just a dream?'' She asks herself as she gets out of bed and heads to the shower to start her daily routine. After 30 minutes of preparing Yuu put on the male uniform, she was never very fond of skirts, and walked out of her home towards the school.

By the time she had managed to get to the school she was ten minutes early so she decided to take a small detour, while crossing one of the bridges connecting the schools two halves she bumps into someone. ''Sorry.'' She says rubbing her eyes only to recoil in shock at their reply. ''Watch where you're going.'' The pink haired boy says turning towards her. ''Huh?'' Is Yuu's only response. ''Are you looking for a fight?'' He says suddenly walking towards her. ''What are you talking about?'' Yuu asks looking at the boy approaching and lifting his arm. Only to be thrown over her as he grabs his arm and uses his strike against him making him land harshly on the ground.

''What asshole hits a girl because she bumped into them?'' Yuu asks anger plastered on her face looking down at the shocked boy. ''But if you're looking for a fight you got one.'' Yuu says smirking as the boy gets back up. The boy scowls before running forwards rearing his fist back and throwing a punch again only for Yuu to catch it. ''Did your parents never teach you?'' Yuu asks holding the boys fist with a crushing grip making him drop on a knee and try and pry her hand off with his other. ''Ladies first.'' Yuu says before kicking him in the face making him fall to the ground holding the side of the face in pain.

''Well that was fun but I got to go to class, bye, bye.'' Yuu says practically skipping off leaving Shiho on the ground. 'How is she this strong?' He asks himself looking at her skipping away before his head drops back to the ground.

''Yuu what happened to your uniform?'' Yoichi asks slightly worried seeing Yuu walk up to him and Yamanaka her hair slightly out of place and her uniform a bit roughed up. ''I had a run in with a telephone pole...'' She says casually as they follow after her since she doesn't stop. ''What kind of telephone pole messes with your uniform and not your face?'' Yamanaka asks looking at Yuu. ''The very annoying kind that likes to stare.'' Yuu replies looking at him prompting Yamanaka to look away getting the hint.

''This is it?'' Yuu says slightly disappointed by the school building used to train the extermination unit. ''It looks like a school for those posh kids...'' Yamanaka says looking at the nicely designed brick building. ''It's better than the other school.'' Yoichi pips in trying to be the optimist. ''True.'' Yuu and Yamanaka say in sync. ''Oh, look at this your even both in sync.'' An annoying voice says prompting Yuu to turn to the left just before the enter the school building. ''Shinoa...'' Yuu says. ''Your late.'' Shinoa says looking at them with a serious face. ''I had a run in with a telephone pole.'' Yuu says making one of Shinoa's eyebrows rise. ''A telephone pole?'' She asks curiously. ''I'll tell you later...'' Yuu says walking into the school.

''So it's finally time.'' Shinoa says prompting Yamanaka and Yoichi to nod. ''Yeah we finally get to start out training for the vamp-'' Yoichi speaks but is interrupted by a bored sounding Yuu. ''Just drop me into the battle field already, I can hold my own easily.'' She says wishing she was somewhere else. ''Alright, we'll drop you in without a weapon or uniform.'' Shinoa says. ''That's basically naked and I do have a weapon.'' She says and corrects as they walk. ''Oh yeah...'' Shinoa says remembering the class one vampire weapon Yuu can use.

They reach a set of fancy wooden oak doors that Shinoa opens using the handles. ''Excuse us.'' She says as she opens the door getting everyone in the classes attention accept Guren who ignores her with his eyes closed. ''I brought them Lieutenant Colonel Guren.'' Shinoa says looking at Guren who continues to Ignore her. ''Lieutenant Colonel.'' Shinoa calls him by rank making his eyes open and glance at them. ''Hm? oh'' He says and starts to get up. ''Alright listen up, the reason, I, your homeroom teacher, have come in for once is because we have transfer students.'' Guren says placing his hand on his hips.

''For the record.'' Shinoa says looking at Guren. ''A homeroom teacher is supposed to be present every day.'' She explains only for Guren to silence her. ''Quiet you.'' He says facing her then turning back to the class. ''Anyways, it's these three, Yūichirō Hyakuya, Yoichi Soatome and Yamanaka Satoshi, basically the Idiot the coward and the Lier.'' He says listing them off causing Yuu to shout. ''Who are you calling an idiot you Perverted goat?!'' She shouts at him. ''Well it's true.'' Guren says letting the perverted thing go over his head ignoring the class trying to hold in laughter and giggles at his nickname. ''Just introduce yourself.'' Guren says.

''There's no need.'' Yuu says walking up to the front of the class making Guren turn to her. ''I'm not here to make friends.'' She says slamming her hand a little too harshly on the board cracking it. ''I don't intend to get friendly with any of you, understand?'' She says looking at the students giving them a death glare that send shivers down there's spins. ''Y-Yuu.'' Yoichi tries to stop Yuu but fails as she ignores him. ''I don't care if you've been studying here, it's all in vain, I plan to get the best weapon that's all.'' She finishes looking at the class.

For her efforts she only gets hit in the head by Guren knocking her to the floor. ''Ow.'' Yuu mutters getting back up. ''That's not all, Idiot, did you learn anything at the regular school?'' He says like a father scolding his child. ''Never knew you liked to hit defenseless girls your goat.'' Yuu jabs only for him to ignore her. ''Just take a seat already Sabretooth.'' He says shooting back with the nickname she hates. ''Your seats over there.'' He says pointing towards the back at a student who looks asleep with an icepack on his face covered by a book.

Yuu just huffs at him before marching down to the end of the class ignoring the looks she's getting from the students. When she gets to the back she sees the boy with his legs up. ''Hey, what's with you, put your legs down.'' She says only to be ignored. ''You deaf?'' Yuu says getting a response this time. ''What is it, why are you interrupting me is it lunch time yet?'' The boy says lifting the spell craft book from his face. only for his eyes to widen seeing the girl that kicked his ass not long again. ''You're that telephone pole from this morning!'' Yuu shouts looking at him accusingly as he gets up.

''What the hell are you doing here?'' He asks with a raised voice. ''That should be me asking that.'' Yuu says looking up at him. ''And what do you mean by telephone pole?'' He asks again.

''What happened between them?'' Guren asks less than impressed. ''I seem to remember having Kimizuki attending normal classes up until a month ago.'' He says looking at Shinoa at the end. ''Under your surveillance...'' He says accusingly at her. ''Indeed.'' She says looking at Yuu and Shiho argue. ''And the result?'' Gurens asks. ''Look for yourself Shinoa says making Guren look back at them to see Yuu dancing around Shiho who is attempting to punch her. ''You're to slooow~.'' Yuu teases dancing around him as he tries to punch her. ''Stay still damn it!'' Shiho shouts trying to hit or grab her.

''Shiho attempted to attack Yuu to assess her abilities today.'' Shinoa says getting a raised brow from Guren. ''And?'' He asks already knowing the answer. ''She danced around him and planted him in the ground in a few seconds.'' Shinoa says. ''So you didn't intervene?'' He asks looking at her. ''I stayed out of sight and watched the fun.'' She says with an innocent face only making Guren sigh. ''Do your job properly...'' He says as he starts walking towards Yuu and Shiho.

''That's enough!'' Guren shouts doing a round house kick to hit both them however Yuu jumps over it giving him the middle finger as he kicks Shiho into the door. ''You don't hit a gi-'' Yuu tries to say in a bored tone only for Guren to shout. ''JUST SIT DOWN!'' He roars walking to the front of the class. ''Right, let's have a normal lesson for once...'' He says as he stands at the front of the room.

By the time the class had ended Yuu didn't learn much other than the types of demon weapons and some formations, not much would be useful for her from the lesson since her new demon friend could have easily told her the types of weapon and the fact she doesn't want to work as a team also has something to do with that. She left class with a sigh trying to find Yoichi or Yamanaka who had left before her.

She was walking when she sees Shiho enter a fancy looking door. ''What's he doing here?'' Yuu asks herself as she walks towards the door and leans her ear to the door to hear inside.

''Don't just come in without permission.'' Yuu hears Guren say from the other side of the door. ''About the demon aptitude test next week.'' Shiho asks. ''You'll let me try for the black demon weapons correct?'' He continues after a second. ''I told you not to enter without permission.'' Guren says again in a bored tone only to be ignored. ''I'm sure I'm the top student in every subject.'' Shiho says to Guren making him turn. ''Why are you in such a hurry to gain power?'' Guren asks turning in his chair. ''Why are you bothering to ask? the army already knows everything.'' Shiho questions and answers. ''Yeah of course we do.'' Guren says looking at the ground. ''You need money to treat your sister who has the Virus.'' He says making Yuu's eyes widen in shock.

''The moon demon company is an elite group, if you make a name for yourself you would be given unlimited access to blessings and treatment for her.'' Guren says before putting the however in the story. ''However at the rate you're going now that won't happen, you won't even touch a demon weapon. The demons latch onto the human's desires after all. ''And you think that Hyakuya girl can?'' Shiho says making Yuu's eye twitch in annoyance. ''I wonder, if anything she's already exorcised a demon once. But you can ask her herself, isn't that right Sabretooth?'' Guren says making Yuu freeze up. ''Come on in.'' He says prompting her to open the door hesitantly and walk inside before closing trying not to laugh at the shocked face on Shiho. ''That's bullshit she can't have!'' Shiho shouts in anger.

''I was there when it happened for starters and are you questioning me?'' He asks making Shiho shut right up. ''No matter how strong you are strength won't be enough to stop a demon isn't that right Yuu?'' Guren says looking at Yuu who promptly nods fearing where this is going. Guren looks back at Shiho before speaking. ''Go make friends, don't try to do everything on your own, or else when you do come into contact with a demon.'' Guren says getting up and putting his hand on the hilt of his sword. ''You won't make it back.'' Guren says pulling part of the sword from its sheath causing a thick black Aura to start filling the room and turn it purple making Yuu and Shiho freeze up in terror.

''Demons feed on impatient and anger, at this rate you'll be devoured by your desire and turned into a mindless demon.'' He says looking at the faces of terror in front of him. ''Now both of you let this be a lesson, one: don't come in when not asked too, two: don't ease drop on people and three: Make some friends or when you become demons I'll kill you myself.'' He says dangerously making the two of them nod. ''Good.'' He says sheathing the sword the room returning to normal and the music starts playing again. ''Since your both here you two will be put on a team at the next practical test.'' Guren says taking a seat. ''HUH!?'' Yuu and Shiho shout in anger. ''I can't work with that idiot/Pervert!'' They shout at Guren only to turn to each other with anger on their faces. ''You don't have an option.'' Guren says seriously. ''Bu-'' Yuu was trying to speak however he glares at her making her stop. ''Am I understood?'' He asks making them nod.'' Then get out.'' He says prompting them to leave as fast as possible.

Once Guren was sure they we're gone he sighs leaning back in his seat picking up the papers. ''Subject Yūichirō Hyakuya/Project Sabretooth, chances of success of contracting with black demon series weapon Ashuramaru...0.5%.'' Guren says aloud only to scowl before throwing the papers at the wall losing his cool all of a sudden. ''Damn it!'' He shouts kicking his table over clenching his fists. ''How am I supposed to make this super soldier if she can't contract with the demon...How am I supposed to keep her safe…'' Guren says looking out the window trying not to shatter it or destroy the rest of the room in anger. Now he had to make one of the hardest decisions of his life. ''Let her attempt the contract or only let her use her vampire powers and the class one weapon...'' Guren says ignoring one of his squad mates knocking on the door to check if everything was okay.

The next day the class had been sent to a large military building and them placed into a large room with two floors to it the upper one being used for moderation of the exam and the other was about to be shown. ''Okay listen up.'' The female voice of the teacher speaks up into an earpiece. ''In preparation for next week's demon weapon aptitude test we'll be judging your ability today. If you don't do well here, you will not do the test. So be sure to put effort into it.'' She finishes. ''I wonder if we'll do okay...'' Yoichi says in a worried voice making Yuu turn her head to him. ''Sure we will, but I'm still getting the best weapon.'' Yuu says with a smile putting a hand on Yoichi's shoulder making him blush slightly. ''There you go again.'' Shinoa says with a laugh.

''Today we will be looking at teamwork, everyone pair up.'' The teacher says prompting everyone to start gathering up together. ''Yoichi and Shinoa, Yamanaka and some dude and me and Shiho...'' Yuu mutters unhappily walking over to Shiho. ''Unfair...'' They both mutter standing beside each other. After everyone had paired up a pair of Iron cuffs had been given to each team and they we're told to put one on eat of the arms to attack them together. ''We'll be scoring you so do your best.'' The teacher says from the observation stand.

Suddenly the doors at the side of the large room open revealing large towering figures that slowly lumber towards them as the people step back in shock. ''So the army's shinkigami dolls huh?'' Shiho says getting into a jumping position making Yuu follow suit. Yuu watches as one walks up to Shinoa and Yoichi and lifts its fist slowly before slamming it down, of course not before they dodge it. ''They seem slow.'' Yuu adds looking at it. ''Lets destroy them and raise our scores.'' Shiho says as they both prepaid to jump and do.

Only for them to jump different ways and the chain to pull them back together making them run into each other. ''Damn it, what doll we're you aiming for?'' Shiho questions angrily at Yuu. ''Who are you talking to? Quit mess-'' Yuu stops hearing the doll move beside them and raising its arm prompting her to run forwards and grab Shiho and throw him over her shoulder like he weights nothing and jump into the air as the arm misses them. ''PUT ME DOWN!'' Shiho yells moving around. ''Stop moving around I'm going to drop you!'' Yuu yells landing on the ground.

Only for all the dolls to look at her. ''Threat detected.'' They all say in sync. ''WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!'' Shiho yells as they start lumbering over to them ignoring the other students. ''I DIDN'T 'DO' ANYTHING!'' Yuu yells back. Just as one was about to strike at the group they stop functioning. ''Shiho Kimizuki, please head to the hospital ward immediately, your sisters condition has worsened!'' The teacher shouts over the speaks.

Shiho looks down before looking at the stand and speaking up. ''I'm sorry, please continue the training.'' He says only to be lifted by Yuu again. ''Don't mind him we're on our way.'' Yuu says as she starts to walk to the exit ignoring Shiho struggling in her grip blushing red in embarrassment and anger.

As they get outside She drops Shiho on the ground. ''What the hell are you doing?!'' He shouts getting up with rage on his face and swings a punch at Yuu only to realize to late that she could catch it however his face turns to surprise as he hits her in the face making her stumble back. ''Feel better?'' Yuu says looking up at him holding her cheek. ''No, we're going ba-'' He cut off by Yuu suddenly blurring in front of him and kneeing him in the cut making him drop on his knees and trying not to vomit up his lunch. ''If your sister dies today? how do you think she would feel dying alone on a bed as a doctor looked helplessly by as she wishes her brother was there to say goodbye?'' Yuu says remembering the say her family died making Shihos eyes widen in terror before he starts running towards the hospital dragging Yuu momentarily with him before she runs with him.

When they arrived at the makeshift hospital Yuu's first thought was. 'This place stinks...', by the time they get to Shiho's sisters room she was laying in the bed covered in sweat and breathing heavily into an oxygen mask with a doctor looking over her with a worried face. ''How is she?'' Shiho asks. ''Right now her condition is slowly fixing itself however I fear that it might be too late...'' The doctor says with remorse in his voice towards a terrified Shiho. ''Don't worry, she'll pull through.'' Yuu says suddenly making Shiho look at her. ''Ho-'' He cut off by her. ''Because your here with her and she knows it.'' She says pointing at his sister who's looking at her brother with a smile.

After a two hour wait her condition returned to as normal as could be with the Apocalypse virus in her system. ''For now we avoided a crisis but with better facilities, we could treat her with better medicine and magic.'' The doctor says seriously looking at Shiho who has relief plastered onto his face as he looks at his sister. ''I know...and when I join the moon demon company I'll move her to the army's facilities.'' He says to the doctor before talking to his resting sister. ''Just wait a little longer, please.''

Not long after they had been informed they needed to leave as the visiting hours we're over. They walked in silence before sitting down on a bench outside the hospital. They sat in silence before Yuu decided to speak. ''It's good to know she'll be okay...You might be a jerk but since you're doing this for your sister...it's really nice of you to put her first, you should've said so before. But, that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, because I'm still taking the best weap-'' She cut off suddenly by Shiho speaking up. ''It's your fault...'' Shiho says making Yuu look back at him from the other beach. ''Because of you, my score was reduced.'' He says after a few seconds of silence. I can't join the moon demon company and now I can't save my sister.'' Shiho says sadly looking ahead.

Yuu look at the ground before looking up and speaking. ''Don't be so quick to give up on your sister's life. You can't save your sister because of a low score? Bullshit. I'm going to get everything I want, hell I already have to the power and strength to kill a vampire, I don't give a crap about the army or the Demon moon company, but I want to make it up to Guren for saving me all those years ago. So don't tell me you're going to give up on your family's life because of a lower score.'' Yuu finishes her speech making Shiho speak up again. ''Huh? who said I was giving up?!'' He questions with a smirk on his face before he looks up at the sky shouting. ''Damn it! what the hell...? It's all your fault!'' He shouts before smirking again your right.'' He finishes.

''Huh?'' Yuu says looking back at him. ''Just this once I'm saying you have my thanks, because of you I got to stay by my sister's side while it mattered...So... sorry, your score was lowered because of my sister. This only makes Yuu chuckle slightly. ''I decided my own score. and even if I get negative one hundred, I'm still getting the best weapon.'' She says confidently before she realizes something. ''Wait...how do we get out of the cuffs...'' She says prompting them to look at each other. ''Oh fuck...'' The say together


	4. Vampire problems

Ferid was currently sitting in a large auditorium listening to his queen drone on about how she would destroy the JIDA and make the world stable again but Ferid was thinking about something else. 'I wonder how my little princess is doing.' Ferid says internally smiling at the thought of seeing Yuu again, it would be quite the reunion, he just couldn't wait to see her face seeing the man she hates the most in the world stand before her the one that made her the thing she hates the most. ''I hope your ready Yuu...because you better be.'' He says ignoring his queen talk.

''That concludes my report on the third district A colonel from the JIDA says sitting down prompting Shinya to stand up and speak. ''I have intel regarding the suspicious activity of the vampires in Kansai.'' Shinya says looking at the paper in his hand before looking over to Gurens sleeping form smiling. The soldiers beside him quickly hits his shoulder. ''Hey, Guren, Guren Ichinose!'' He says in a loud whisper waking him up. He shakes his head and yawns before standing up and putting a piece of paper in his pocket before speaking. ''Is this damned meeting over yet? Guren asks as everyone looks at him in silence before Tenri speaks up.

''Such attitude from a lowly Ichinose.'' Tenri says not amused at all by Guren. ''My, Tenri, please excuse me. This is just mind numbingly boring.'' Guren says sarcastically asking for forgiveness. ''Watch your mouth you-'' Tenri attempts to scold Guren but is stopped by Shinya. ''Come on, you know he's always like this.'' Shinya says making Tenri sit back on his chair. ''I'll continue my report.'' Shinya says looking back at the paper in hand only to look to Guren again as he gets up. ''I'm leaving.'' He states as he walks to the door. ''Give me a rundown later.'' Guren asks not really caring as he walks to the door.

''Come on Guren, you know I can't cover for that attitude of yours forever.'' Shinya says looking at Guren who turns to face him as he opens the door. ''And who asked you to do that?'' Guren asks after a small laugh. ''Besides it's the great Hiiragi family that runs the Japanese imperial demon army right?'' Guren asks only to be answered by a silence. ''Then a branch family such as the Ichinose shouldn't be involved'' Guren says prompting Seishirō to speak up. ''Hmph, you got that right.'' He says making Guren face him. ''So hurry up and go scum.'' Seishirō says leaning on his chair making so it sits on two legs as he balances it. ''I was just about to.'' Guren says not giving a fuck what he thinks. ''See ya.'' He says opening the door and walking out allowing the heavy wooden door to shut itself.

By the time Guren gets out of the building he sighs thinking a large problem over. 'Should I risk Yuu's life to make her a powerful ally or not risk her death and only let her use the vampires power.' Guren says internally as he walks missing a soldier salute at him. ''Damn this is really tedious...'' Guren says stopping as he scratches his head. Suddenly a voice gets his attention making him turn to see Yuu running at him before jumping in the air intending to drop kick him. ''I FOUND YOU GUREN YOU PERVERT!'' She shouts jumping and stretching her right foot out towards Gurens face only got him to catch it and lift it up making her stumble and hop a few times on the spot as Guren laughs.

''Man you're so easy to read.'' Guren says pushing his hand forwards and letting go of Yuu's foot making her hop back losing balance before falling flat on her ass before she jumps up looking at him. ''After all those politics it's a bit amusing.'' Guren says smiling and looking down at Yuu. ''Amusing my ass!'' She says raising her voice at him. ''You better have a damn good reason for disappearing for ten days without giving me my weapon!'' She shouts making Gurens smile falter slightly before he recovers. ''You're really dedicated to this hole. getting revenge on the vampires thing.'' Guren says fixing his messy hair. ''Of course!'' Yuu shouts. ''It's the only reason I'm alive!'' She adds afterwards making Guren smirk in amusement.

''Only reason?'' He asks making her look at him angrily. ''Of course it is Human!'' She says making them both pause in shock at what she said. ''Come with me.'' Guren says in a deadly serious tone walking up to her and looking around to make sure nobody heard. 'If I keep her here anyways the Hiiragi will find out anyways...' He says internally. ''Alright you want a demon contracted?'' He asks before adding. ''I'll send you to the battle field after. ''Wait really?'' Yuu says in surprise as they walked away from the building. ''Yeah sure. Forget the training, but it's not my fault if you die.'' Guren says as they walk. ''No problem, that's what I've been wanting to hear.'' Yuu says grinning. ''You really are an Idiot.'' Guren says with a laugh.

''And you're still a pervert.'' Yuu says smirking at Guren who frowns. ''I thought I was a goat as well.'' Guren says. ''I'm in a good mood.'' Yuu counters with a smile practically skipping. ''But.'' Guren says seriously all of a sudden as they walk in a secluded area. ''Your vampire blood is taking affect faster than we predicted, at the rate you're going without proper help you'll only see humans as livestock in around fifty years.'' Guren says saddening Yuu slightly.

''Hey Guren...'' Yuu says after a second. ''What will I do when this is all over? it's the JIDA's main objective to kill all vampires, but I'm one as well and if they fail what will I do when it's over? I'm immortal to age so...'' She doesn't finish looking at the ground. ''I'm trying to figure out how to cure you at the moment but sadly we can't find anything without alerting the Hiiragi clan of your existence as a vampire and they will have you executed or worse experimented on.'' Guren says seriously.

''For now Yuu make the most of your time here and attempt to repress your vampire instincts.'' Guren says handing a box to Yuu. ''More blood contrary of the JIDA blood bank.'' Guren says as he starts to walk away. ''Go find Shinoa or something.'' He adds turning the corner leaving a sad looking Yuu as she opens the box and drinks from one of the small bottles.

Yuu had walked for about ten minutes before finding Shinoa eating food at a table inside a loading station for the JIDA. ''What's got you so down?'' Shinoa asks finishing her meal. ''It's nothing.'' Yuu says leaning on the chest height wall in front of the eating area. ''Guren doesn't know how to hold back does he?'' Shinoa says. ''Don't ask if you already know.'' Yuu says lying through her teeth to Shinoa. ''Congratulations then.'' She says standing up and putting the leftovers and such on the tray. ''Hmm?'' Yuu hums looking at her. ''You got permission to contract a demon right?'' Shinoa says walking past. ''We'll see that perverted goat's unpredictable.'' Yuu says glancing the other way. ''Oh please.'' Shinoa says leaning on Yuu slightly. ''Your just really happy aren't you?'' She says elbowing her in the gut making her bend slightly holding it.

''Oh shut up.'' Yuu says slightly annoyed watching Shinoa walk away. ''But don't worry.'' Shinoa says suddenly as she stops still facing the other way. ''Lieutenant Colonel Guren may be crude sometimes, but he definitely keeps his promises.'' She says looking over her shoulder at Yuu to reassure her. ''Yeah...it's finally time.'' Yuu says looking at the ground with a determined face. ''Time the vampires pay...'' She says after a small pause.

Inside the vampire city a certain blond half vampire is looking down at a cargo plan slowly being moved to a lift off point. ''The time has finally come.'' Ferid speaks up near Mika facing away from the aircraft. ''Aren't you happy? you get to see your little angel again.'' Ferid questions looking over at Mika who only ignores him and walks off. ''I have high hopes for you Mika...as well as you Yuu...'' Ferid says adding the Yuu part when Mika is out of ear shot.

Back at the imperial demon army's city Yuu was currently sitting inside class with her head propped onto one of her hands to keep it up looking at the teacher. ''Okay everyone!'' She says enthusiastically. ''I'll be returning your test results.'' She adds walking towards the students as she gives the named tests back. ''The rank of demon weapon you receive is effected by this score. She finishes with Yuu by dropping the paper off and walking on. Yuu looks down at her test in surprise. 'ZERO?!' She shouts internally. 'BUT I DID THE TEST RIGHT!' She shouts again looking at it before looking at the rest. 'The only one I got One hundred on was English spellcarft' She says internally before realising something. 'You've got to be joking...I did the tests in English when I was supposed to do them in Japanese...' She says in despair looking at her grades.

Suddenly Yuu sees a shadow loom over her desk making her cover the test scores and look up to see Shinoa. ''I'll be taking those.'' She says yanking them away from Yuu who cries out in despair. ''Give them back!'' She shouts getting up and running after Shinoa. ''Wow is this what I think it is?'' She says skipping around laughing and moving out of the way of Yuu trying to grab the tests, there little spectacle getting the classes attention as they look on in confusion. They continue to run around the class as Yuu tries to grab it and Shinoa shouting about how amazing the score was to the point Yuu grabs a wooden chuck that was the classes toilet pass and swings it at Shinoa who keeps dodging and laughing. By the time Yuu grabs her arm and turns her around she shows she doesn't have to the test. 'Where is it?!' Yuu shouts internally and he question is answered conforming her fear. ''Wow she got zero in three of the four tests, that's amazing.'' A few students say. ''She wrote them all in English!'' someone shouts out as well.

Everyone in the class freezes as Yuu crushes the oak wood block in her hand to dust and splinters sending the dust around the room as everyone looks at her in surprise. Yuu has a dark look in her eyes and she march's over and takes the tests shoving them into her pocket ignoring the blood pooling from her hand as she sits back down ignoring everyone looking at her. ''Damn…humans...'' She mutters to herself darkly only Shiho the person beside her hearing making his eyes widen slightly in shock of her addressing people as humans.

Yuu looks back up at Shinoa with a not so amused look on her face. ''You're a damned bully.'' She says making Shinoa look at her with a smile. ''How am I bullying you? I'm only making a reputation for yourself since you won't make one.'' She says innocently. ''I don't need friends to kill vampires I can do that fine on my own.'' Yuu says back with a smirk on her face. ''Here we go again, you know people who don't work well with others in the military don't make it far right?'' Shinoa asks looking at Yuu. ''Oh but I will, I'll make it super far.'' Yuu says crossing her arms under her chest ignoring the blood dripping onto her uniform staining it red.

''Come on guys cut it out...'' Yoichi says with Yamanaka standing beside him. ''Your scores do make sense Yuu.'' Yamanaka speaks up looking at her. ''Since you we're raised in a vampire city it's likely your English and Latin are better than your Japanese, right?'' He asks looking at her. ''W-well yeah...'' Yuu says hesitantly looking at him. ''Do you have anything in that head of yours.'' Shiho speaks up as he leans on his chair looking at his results. ''You be-'' She's cut off my Yamanaka. ''Yuu your hand!'' He shouts making her look at it. ''What abo-'' She stops seeing it bleeding a lot and there's a large 5-inch piece of wood stuck in it. ''Oh...'' She says starting to feel the pain. ''Ow...ow...ow...'' Yuu mutters holding her arm as the teacher gasps slightly going for a first aid kit. ''Come over here Yuu.'' She says prompting her to walk with her and outside the room.

''You need to be careful, we don't want them discovering your healing.'' Yuu just looks away before speaking. ''Yeah, yeah I'm sorry Sayuri...'' Yuu mumbles as Sayuri takes the wood out of the wound letting it heal properly. ''There just put this around and where good.'' Sayuri says wrapping a bandage around the hand covering it so no one can see the healed hand.

''What's going on here?'' Gurens voice says making Sayuri blush and turn to him. ''Lieutenant colonel Guren.'' She says looking at him. ''Yuu just injured her hand so I removed the wood from it and allowed it to heal...'' She explains. ''It's true you perverted Goat.'' Yuu says looking at Guren who only shakes his head. ''Whatever just go in.'' He says walking past and into the classroom making Sayuri and Yuu follow after him.

Guren opens the door walking in to see Shiho and Yamanaka brawling it out in the middle of class. ''Well this place is as rowdy as ever...'' He says walking in followed by Sayuri and Yuu who both look confused at Yamanaka and Shiho fighting in class and Yoichi trying to break it up. Shiho turns his head to see Guren in class and pushes Yamanaka away as he walks forwards before speaking. ''I'd like an explanation for your absence and abandoning the class for ten days, so why did you neglect the class for over a week? at this point I'm sure we are ready for out demon weapons.'' He says with a determined face. ''Oh? your saying you losers are ready for a demon contract?'' Guren asks looking at Shiho with an amused face. ''That's exactly what we're saying.'' Yuu speaks up from beside Guren making him turn to her. ''I don't know about anyone else by I'm ready.'' She says with a determined look on her face.

''What did you say?'' Shiho says to Yuu making her march over to him. ''I said I'm better than you are.'' She says with a smirk as they butt heads. Guren sighs looking at them. ''Do you think they're ready for demon contracts yet?'' He asks looking at Sayuri. ''At the very least there will is stronger than mine was at sixteen...however Yuu on the other hand...her compatibility rate is only o.5% because of her situation...'' She says sadly making Guren frowns. ''Very well, I hate to beat around the bush anyways, let's see if they can do it.'' He says grabbing the hilt of his sword ignoring Sayuri pleading him to stop. He draws it the black Aura forming around him. ''If any of you die you have your lack of training to blame.'' Guren says before planting hi sword in the ground making it swell before the room turns purple and fills with a girls wailing and black aura coming from cracks in the ground and wall and covering the roof knocking most of the class out.

Guren pulls his sword out of the ground again. ''All right that will do.'' He says sheathing the blade the room returning to normal the moment it sheaths by the end only seven people are standing. ''For those of you still conscious you have potential. if you keep training, you might get the chance to undertake the contract ceremony. Better yet those still standing are exceptional, I'll even let you try your hand at a black demon weapon, the same rank as mine.'' He says only got two of the students to fall on the ground making him frown.

''Those still standing are. ''Yamanaka, Yuu, Yoichi and Shiho.'' He looks over to Shinoa. ''You can go ahead and keel over, not even using a ward and you still look fine.'' Guren says rubbing his face. ''that's a member of the Japanese imperial demon army's Hiiragi family for you...No charm at all.'' He says walking for the door. ''No way I'm just so cute.'' Shinoa says putting on a 'cute' look only for Guren to respond with a quick ''Drop dead.'' making her giggle. ''Alright let's go.'' Guren says prompting those left standing to follow him.

After walking they found a large stair case and began to descend in silence before Sayuri speaks up. ''I know you like to give these absurd tests but I'm not sure...she's ready...'' Sayuri says looking at Yuu. ''Do you have a problem with my decision?'' Guren says making her recoil slightly. ''No it's just she's not ready for the demon weapon...you know her compatibility rate is low because of her condition...'' Sayuri whispers to Guren making him frown before he stops. ''Very well...'' He looks at Yuu. ''Leave.'' He says bluntly making her blink a few times. ''W-what?'' She asks in shock. ''You heard me you won't be able to take on a demon. you have the lowest compatibility here.'' He says. ''Guren you ca-'' Yuu tries to argue but he stops her. ''Yes I can and I will.'' He says bluntly looking at her. ''Leave.'' He says again.

Everyone besides Guren looks at Yuu in shock at the fact she was so close to getting the demon weapon and it was snatched right away from her. ''I can't risk you dying on me.'' He says before walking forwards. ''The rest of you follow me.'' He says as they all walk on hesitantly behind him looking back at Yuu who's stands still and looks at the ground.

'Don't feel so down Yuu.' The demon says in her head as she enters her 'Inner world'. ''But I was so close...'' Yuu says holding back tears. ''I need all the power I can get to do this...I won't let them stop me...but.'' She pauses making the demon sit beside her. ''Then take it.'' He says looking up at her making her eyes widen. ''You might owe Guren your life but how will you protect him if you can't protect yourself?'' The demon says looking up at the sky. ''Yeah...you're right...he won't stop me.'' Yuu says with a smirk wiping tears out of her eyes. ''Use your vampire speed and I'll let you use some of my demonic power to get past them.'' The demon says with a smirk. ''Let's do this partner.'' The demon says standing up and offering Yuu a hand that she takes.

Guren continued to walk down the steps. ''Guren...are you sure this is the right choice?'' Shinoa asks after breaking the silence. ''It is. Her compatibility rate is only 0.5%.'' He says shocking everyone besides Sayuri. ''Only...?'' Yamanaka asks in shock, but how did she stand up then?'' He asks looking at Guren. ''Not even I kn-'' He cut off feeling a draft blow by him. ''SHIT!'' He shouts running down the steps. ''STOP YUU NOW, SHES TRYING TO TAKE ONE OF THE WEAPONS.'' He shouts making Sayuri run beside him as well as Shinoa with the others on their tails.

By the time they get to the bottom they see the gate stopping someone from getting into the elevator destroyed and the elevator moving down to the bottom floor. ''Damn it! that idiots going to kill herself!'' Guren shouts in anger. ''RECALL THE ELEVATOR.'' He shouts at Sayuri who flinches and runs to the control panel and attentions to bring it back up. ''I can't recall it!'' She shouts over. Guren draws his sword before jumping down and landing on the elevator causing a dent to form in it.

Yuu looks up hearing the thud before using her hands to tear a hole in the bottom and jump through landing on the bottom floor before running into the black demon series room and pausing seeing large faces engraved into the walls. ''Seven of them...'' She says walking around looking at them. 'The demons will attempt to take over the moment you draw the sword, the circles around here will stop that so jump into it the moment you draw the weapon you want.' The demon explains making her nod as she notices a katana.

Guren cuts a hole into the roof of the elevator seeing Yuu do the same to the bottom since the roof of it was only wired metal, he jumps after her only to be stopped because the holes to small. ''Damn it.'' He uses his sword to slash the hole open bigger before jumping down and landing on his feet before running into the room. ''YUU DONT DO IT!'' He shouts seeing Yuu holding the hilt of Ashuramaru before drawing it and jumping into the circle followed by a flash of light. ''NO!'' he shouts in despair running towards her as she drops onto the ground holding the weapon in hand. Gurens hands ball before he punches the wall ignoring the fact he breaks his hand.

By the time the rest come down they see Guren standing at the entrance looking at them. ''Choose a weapon and move into the magic circle...'' He says turning away from them. ''As soon as you draw the weapons it begins...that is all.'' Guren says in a rough tone making then walk towards the weapons that interest them trying to ignore Yuu laying on the ground. ''If you succeed, you will gain power if you fail you die simple as...'' Guren asks as they place their hands on their chosen weapons.

Yuu wakes up to find herself laying inside her 'Inner world' again. ''Huh?'' She mutters sitting up. ''Hey...demon where are you?'' She asks looking around. ''Behind you.'' A demonic voice says making her jump forwards only to be stopped by spikes made from a black ash like substance stabbing her in several places holding her down. ''Let me out!'' She shouts trying to move. ''I can't do that...you see you're not a human but a vampire, and why should I ally myself with a vampire if only humans use us?'' The demon asks looking down at her in its clouded form. ''I need...Your power!'' Yuu shouts trying to break out of the spikes. ''No use struggling you'll just make it worse.'' The demon says with a laugh. ''LEAVE HER ALONE.'' Another voice shouts making the demon turn only to shout in pain as an axe imbeds itself into its mid-section before it jumps away.

''You...a low class demon dare harm me?!'' The demon shouts in outrage before jumping forwards to attack. The lower level demon raises his axe blocking a sword only for Ashuramaru to spin and come out of his ash form and kick the lower level demons axe away before slashing his chest open making him shout in pain falling to the ground. ''LEAVE HIM ALONE!'' Yuu shouts shattering the spikes before drawing Ferid's sword that materializes itself in her hand turning ruby red drawing blood from Yuu as she swings her sword in a vertical arc making Ashuramaru block the attack. ''Oh? a class one weapon...interesting.'' Ashuramaru says before vanishing in a blur and appearing behind Yuu kicking her back breaking her spine that fixes itself in a matter of seconds as she hits the ground.

Yuu gets up looking at Ashuramaru as the demon below her promptly blurs beside Yuu having his axe in hand. ''So how do we do this partner?'' He says looking at Ashuramaru. ''Easy.'' Yuu says as Ashuramaru runs at them with a smile on her face. ''We do it peacefully.'' Yuu says throwing her sword in front of her making Ashuramaru stop. ''What are you doing?'' He asks angrily looking at the unarmed Vampire. ''Simple, I want your power and you're going to give it to me so I can protect what I love and get revenge for what Ferid did to me.'' Yuu states walking towards Ashuramaru, after that when my friends pass away and Ferid is dead you can have my body.'' She says making an offer Ashuramaru can't refuse.

Ashuramarus face becomes that of surprise. ''So I get your body when Ferid Bathory is dead and your friends die?'' He asks getting a nod from Yuu. ''You're a very interesting woman...'' Ashuramaru says. ''You say that like you're a boy.'' Yuu says. ''Because I am a boy.'' Ashuramaru says in a deadpanned tone making Yuu start to laugh. ''W-WAIT YOUR A DUDE!'' She shouts falling on the ground laughing. ''Yes I am Vampire and if you know what's good for you, you'll stop laughing.'' Ashuramaru says in an angered tone looking down at Yuu making her stop and get up. ''So we have a deal?'' Yuu asks suddenly looking Ashuramaru. ''Indeed we do.'' He says smiling lifting his hand up and closing it causing the world to rumble and darken. ''With this out contract is complete.'' He says. ''Since you are my new master...I wish to tell you something.''

''Oh?'' Yuu asks looking at him. ''You're not completely vampire...your ten percent something else.'' He says walking around her. ''Is it to do with the light in the sky?'' Yuu asks prompting Ashuramaru to nod. ''Indeed it does, that's why I'm telling you this now. Do not trust anyone, Human, vampire or demon alike...only yourself'' He says planting his sword into the ground. ''Now awaken your 'friends.' need you.'' Ashuramaru says making Yuu close her eyes again to appear in the real world.

''Damn it!'' Shiho shouts blocking another arrow from hitting Yuu's still unconscious form. ''WE can't protect Yuu and stop him!'' Shiho shouts in anger as Yamanaka and Shinoa attempt to attack a possessed Yoichi only for him to jump away with his increased agility.

''I got this...'' Yuu says getting up making Shiho look at her. ''About ti-'' He freezes mid-sentence seeing Yuu standing with pointed ears and glowing red eyes looking at him. ''I'll...explain later...'' She says looking up at Yoichi. ''Come to your senses Yoichi...or I'll beat it into you...'' Yuu says holding both Ferid's sword and Ashuramaru in hand looking up at him. He only laughs notching an arrow and aiming it at Yuu. ''If you're like what I think you are, like me, you've seen your family die then that means you can't kill me.'' Yuu says looking at him, he only laughs drawing the arrow back. ''Shu-'' He's cut off by Yuu. ''Yoichi you idiot are you going to just lay under the bed and watch your family die again!?'' She shouts at him making him pause after a few seconds the demon lets the arrow fly it missing Yuu only scratching her cheek before hitting the ground behind her blowing up.

Yuu smiles dropping her swords and pulls her arms up and into a hug as Yoichi runs into her tears spilling from his eyes. ''Don't cry Yoichi your safe with your family...'' She says softly rubbing his back. Yoichi stops crying hearing a set of footsteps approach to see Guren look at them and he removes himself from Yuu. ''Guren I'-'' Yuu tries to apologize only to be kicked in the gut by Guren. ''WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING YOU IDIOT!'' he shouts in complete rage knocking her to the ground. ''Yuu!'' Yoichi and Yamanaka shout running beside her prone form. ''G-Guren you...perverted Goat...'' Yuu chocks out holding her cut trying to hold in her lunch. ''All of you go...I'm speaking to Yuu...'' He says everyone opening their mouths to object. ''Alone.'' He adds with a sharp edge to his voice as Sayuri enters the room. ''We'd best go...'' She says prompting everyone to get onto the damaged elevator.

After a few seconds Yuu sits up rubbing her stomach. ''Look Guren I'm so-'' She cut off again by Guren grabbing her shoulder. ''What you did was stupid Yuu, you could have died.'' Guren says looking down at her. ''But I didn't.'' She says ''You didn't because you got lucky.'' He shouts making her recoil slightly. ''However...'' Guren adds. ''You proved me wrong...you've shown you can defy the odds and I'm happy with that...'' Guren says making Yuu smile. ''Just...do not do something like that again...understand?'' Guren says standing up. ''Guren...are you crying?'' Yuu asks watching Guren wipe his eyes. ''No something got in them.'' He plays it off walking towards the elevator that hasn't moved. ''Wait for me-'' Yuu stops suddenly feeling very sick and falling on her knees before vomiting out a dangerous amount of blood onto the ground causing Gurens eyes to widen in panic as well as everyone else's. ''YUU!'' Was the last thing she hears before she passes out.


	5. The start of the first mission

Yuu groaned as she opened her eyes only to shut them as a bright light suddenly attacks her light sensitive eyes making her groan again as she sits up with her eyes closed to avoid the pain. ''What the hell happened?'' Yuu questions silently to herself as she slowly opens her eyes to see herself inside a hospital. ''Why am I here?'' Yuu questions louder this time a bit worried as to why she'd woken up inside the hospital.

''Finally awake are we?'' a voice asks making Yuu turn to se Guren walking and closing the door behind him. ''Guren I-'' Yuu attempts to explain herself but Is interrupted by Guren putting his hand up. ''Don't.'' He says before pausing and taking a breath before continuing. ''I know what happened already and you succeeded in what I thought was impossible, so be proud of that.'' He says with a stern voice making Yuu nod at him. ''So, how are you feeling?'' Guren asks suddenly after a few seconds of awkward silence between them as he takes a seat next to her bed. ''I feel fine, better actually.'' Yuu admits feeling herself being faster with basic movements, she watched Gurens face change to sadness for a second before a smirk comes to his face. ''The weapons tend to do that to you.'' He explains making Yuu nod once again.

''How long was I out for?'' Yuu asks curiously. ''Only twelve hours, so not long.'' He says looking at the cloak showing it was four AM in the morning. ''Why're you up do late?'' Yuu asks Guren who only chuckles at her. ''What I can't come to see a student who passed out under my watch?'' He asks making Yuu pout and huff out a breath at him turning to face the wall and throwing herself back on the bed like a child who didn't get what they wanted making Guren sigh. ''Yuu, you know as well as I do if I treat you like my daughter you'd be under suspicion at suddenly having one, and due to the fact she's over half my age would raise a few questions.'' Guren explains making Yuu frown missing when he'd treat her like his daughter and no a student.

''Hmm…'' Yuu hums out making Guren sigh and stand up. ''If it helps tomorrow your being posted into a new squad with your friends and being deployed to deal with vampires.'' He says making Yuu's eyes widen as big as dinner plates as she shoots back up and looks at him with excitement in her red eyes. ''REALLY?!'' Yuu shouts accidently making Guren cover her mouth with his hand. ''Quiet you idiot, it's four AM in the morning in a hospital.'' Guren says making Yuu nod and calm down slightly. ''I get to kill vampires for real?'' Yuu silently shouts making Guren nod with a smirk on his face as Yuu fist pumps, only to look away as Yuu jumps out of the bed no realising she hadn't been wearing anything. ''Yuu…please if you're going to go around like that I really won't call you my daughter…'' He says making Yuu look at him in confusion before looking down to see herself naked causing her to yelp and grab the bed covers and covering herself looking down. ''Can you just get me my outfit so I can go home?'' Yuu asks making Guren nod and walk out of the room silently to get her outfit.

Yuu panted heavily as she continues to punch the punching bag in front of her, as she relentlessly beat the bag she thought of her final encounter with Ferid Bathory and what he'd done to her making her grind her teeth remembering the way he killed Mika and she could only lay there and watch as he did so. She suddenly stops rearing her fist back and driving it forwards snapping the chains holding the bag and lunching it across the room and into the wall almost hitting Yamanaka who froze on the spot at it slams into the wall cracking it. ''H-HOLY SHIT!'' Yamanaka shouts in fright jumping back and dropping the drink he'd gotten himself making him look at the ground at it sadly. ''My cola…'' He says sadly, he looks up feeling a hand on his shoulder making him look at Yuu who put her hand on his shoulder. ''I'll buy you another.'' She says with a smile making him nod and hand her the protein drink she'd asked him to get.

''At this rate your gonna break yourself before you can get ready for the mission Yamanaka says looking at Yuu as she sets up another punching bag. ''I'll be fine.'' She says quickly making Yamanaka retort. ''Ugh-huh…just like the seventeen other punching bags you destroyed within the last hour?'' He asks gesturing to the pile of torn damaged and some ripped in half punching bags laying at the side of the room. ''Yamanaka, you know my secret, and it'll keep me going no matter how much I strain my body, so don't worry, okay?'' She asks making him nod. ''Just looking out for you, since you know what happened…'' He says making her pause mid punch and nod before sighing. ''Alright, alright I'll stop.'' She says walking towards Yamanaka and taking a seat on the bench he was standing beside. ''Take a seat, I won't bite you know.'' Yuu says only making Yamanaka chuckle at her wording. ''Says the 'sabretooth'.'' Yamanaka says addressing Yuu by her nickname making her glare at him.

''It's only a few hours till our first mission…'' Yamanaka says trying to start a conversation. ''Hm…'' Yuu hums not knowing how to start one either. After a few seconds of silence Yuu speaks up. ''What's your weapon like?'' Yuu asks making Yamanaka speak up. ''Oh…umm it's a halberd.'' He says holding up a small key looking object similar to Shinoa's making Yuu whistle. ''Any idea how to use it?'' Yuu asks making him nod slightly. ''Well…for some reason as soon as I woke up after getting my weapon…I just knew how to use it.'' He says peaking Yuu's interest. ''So that's how Yoichi turned into a bow wielding badass huh?'' Yuu asks making Him nod and huff out a laugh.

''You know, trying to stall for time so you can look at me dressed like this won't help you when I kick your ass.'' Yuu says referring to the fact she only had a punch of bandages wrapped around her breasts and was wearing the male JIDA bottoms with the boots making Yamanaka gulp. ''Yep…'' He says silently before jumping up and running away quickly followed by Yuu following after him as he screamed all the way to the train station. Yuu chuckles to herself stopping about halfway before running back to put her uniform on ignoring some of the people glancing at her as she walked back to catch her breath. ''I wonder how long he's gonna scream for?'' Yuu says silently to herself still hearing him screaming because of her.

Yuu sighs happily exiting her bathroom and rubbing her hair with a towel to remove as much dampness as possible before changing. Not long later Yuu was putting her swords on her waist before nodding to herself and promptly dashing out the window and running at blurring speeds towards the rally point of her new squad. ''Who's the squad leader gonna be though?'' Yuu asks herself remembering Guren saying a squad was only made with five members. ''So who's the other person he keeps talking about?'' Yuu asks herself as she jumps from roof to roof.

Yuu lands with a dull thump behind her friends making them jump in surprise turning around partly drawing their weapons and only stopping seeing it was her making them sigh in relief. ''Yo.'' Yuu says with a smile standing up. Only for her smile to be replaced with a confused look as Guren face palms at her while the rest of her friends do the same. ''What?'' Yuu asks only to get her answer as she senses someone behind her making her jump to the side dodges getting cleaved in half by a giant green and black axe. ''WHAT THE HELL?!'' Yuu shouts looking at Mitsuba who spins her axe before running forwards and swinging the weapon in a horizontal arc, only for Yuu to duck under it and throwing her hand out and grabbing Mitsuba by the leg and pulling throwing her off her feet and onto the ground roughly making the air come out of her lungs.

Mitsuba scrambles to get back up only to stop as a foot lands itself on her chest making her look up to see Yuu glaring down at her and raising her hand the way a Ferid had used to kill Mika years ago intent on stabbing her in the heart. ''Yuu, that's enough.'' Gurens voice bombs knocking Yuu out of her trance making her lower her hand. ''R-right…'' Yuu says with a nod standing off of Mitsuba and walking beside him. ''And you, what did I say about attacking her?'' Guren asks Mitsuba with a stern voice. ''She's a vampire! one of them!'' She shouts not so silently making Guren laugh at her. ''That ''Vampire's my daughter so shut it.'' He says making her and the rest of the group, even Yuu, gape at him in surprise. ''Now, since Yuu is finally here, I can get down to business.'' He states. ''Form up.'' He says making them stand in a line in front of him. ''Shinoa, you won't be leading the squad.'' He says making her sigh in relief and for Mitsuba to stand proudly and a smirk to appear on it, only to be wiped away in an instant at what he says next. ''Yūichirō Hyakuya, as of now you are a second lieutenant, and will be leading your squad, understand?'' He says making Yu blink in confusion a few times. ''E-eh?'' Yuu and Mitsuba chock out in surprise at his sudden declaration.

''HER, LEAD THE SQUAD?!'' Mitsuba shouts in rage looking at Yuu with a glare making Yuu chuckle nervously and scratch her head. ''I won't accept th-'' She's cut off by Guren. ''Mitsuba, if you have a problem with my choices, please do send a formal complaint to the higher ups.'' He says making her growl at him at using his classic get away card. ''Not that that's over and done with, Yuu, you will be taking your squad to eliminate vampires in the area before regrouping at Shinjuku where it is believed an attack will take place by the vampires, me and my squad will take another route, understand?'' He says in a commanding voice making Yuu nod at him trying to overcome her surprise. ''Good, now get going brats.'' He says handing them a map with the location, before adding as they walk away silently. ''And stay safe.'' He says making Yuu smirk being the only one who heard him. ''Sure thing Guren!'' Yuu shouts back at him ignoring him shouting at her about damned good hearing as she chuckles as her squad start to make their way towards the set location.

''You know; I can hear you grumbling back there.'' Yuu says after several minutes of silence only her being able to hear Mitsuba mumble behind her back about her. ''I still think Guren was wrong.'' Mitsuba says stopping making Yuu and the rest of the squad turn to her. ''You can believe what you want Mitsuba, however I believe Guren has reason to make Yuu squad leader.'' Shiho of all people says standing up for Yuu prompting the rest of them to nod making Mitsuba frown. ''I still can't just work…under her!, she's a vampire, a blood sucker!'' Mitsuba shouts out in anger at them. Suddenly Shinoa steps forwards sighing and speaking. ''I shouldn't be saying this but last time Guren measured Yuu's combat effectiveness, she has the same strength and abilities of a low ranking progenitor, anywhere from a 20th to a 15th.'' She explains making the squad pause in shock of how Yuu was that strong.

''SERIOPUSLY?!'' Yuu shouts at the new information in shock. ''Hm-hm'' Shinoa says with a nod looking at Yuu who has a toothy grin on her face showing one of her fangs. ''Oh-ho, this is going to be so much fun.'' She says only for Shinoa to speak up again. ''Don't get over confident, we don't want you dying now, oh so glorious leader.'' Shinoa says in a teasing tone making Yuu frown at her. ''Yeah, yeah let's just go.'' Yuu says with a sigh and turns back around and walks forwards again, only to stop hearing rapid footsteps heading towards them, that was quickly followed by a child screaming for help running out of an ally way quickly followed by a horseman of john.

Yuu goes to move forwards to help the screaming child only to be stopped by a hand grabbing her arm making her turn to see Mitsuba holding her with a large amount of struggle. ''It's a trap you idiot, the vampires are trying to lure you!'' She shouts only for Yuu to ignore her and forcefully pull her arm away and put her had on Ferid's sword and draw it and promptly vanish from the spot shattering the ground around her as she blurs towards the horseman and towards the child, the child who stops hearing the people sees the horseman lean down to eat her making her scream in horror, only to be lifted into a pair of arms making her look up at Yuu who's smiling down at her.'' You okay?'' Yuu asks with a gentle tone making the child nod and making Yuu smirk and look at the horseman of john look at the child in her hand hungrily. ''Stay with them okay?'' Yuu asks confusing the child only to find herself beside the Yuu's squad making her stumble slightly and causing Yoichi to catch her and hold her as she starts to sob in his arms.

Yuu smirks appearing in front of the Horseman of john before stepping forwards and pushing her sword out and moving her arm so fast it moves in a blur and she stabs, cuts and slices at the Horseman of john causing a large amount of blood to spray everywhere shocking even the vampires on the roof tops at her strength and speed. ''Wow, that was easy.'' Yuu says looking at the Horseman of John fall on the ground motionless. ''Thought it'd be harder to kill…'' She adds with disappointment in her voice only to look up sensing a group of people in the sky to see three vampires land around her. ''You're not human…your too fast…and your weapon.'' What Yuu assumed to be the leader says holding his sword in front of him. Yuu only waves her hand around with a playful look on her face. ''I'm not surp-'' Yuu's cut off when the female speaks up her eyes widening. ''Wait, I've seen you!'' She says in shock looking a Yuu making Yuu raise a brow at her. The woman gulps stepping back as the group watch her. ''L-Lady Bathory…'' She says making the other two vampires look at her in shock as well and stumbling back.

''Huh?'' Yuu asks in confusion. ''We have to capture her back from the humans and bring her back to Lord Bathory.'' The leader says making the rest nod and turn towards Yuu's squad only to pause seeing Yuu in front of him. ''Where do you think you're going?'' She asks curiously with a glare looking at the vampire who gulps stepping back. ''L-lady Bathory, these humans are deceiving you, we must bring you to Lord B-'' He's cut off by Yuu grabbing his neck making him choke as she lifts him up. ''Who are you talking about?'' Yuu asks not recognising the name. ''L-lord Bathor-'' Yuu cuts him off. ''His first name.'' Yuu asks. ''F-ferid…'' He says making Yuu's eyes widen in shock and anger.

''C-can you p-'' The vampires tries to speak only to be cut off feeling his neck getting snapped and a pair of teeth sinking into his neck followed by a sword stabbing his gut making him cough out blood onto Yuu's shoulder as she continues to suck his blood for several more seconds before removing her teeth from his neck and throwing him away as he turns to ash. ''What? I had training earlier.'' Yuu says honestly looking at the other two vampires back up at seeing her kill a comrade without hesitation. ''So where's Ferid?'' Yuu asks looking at the vampires with a bloody grin making them gulp and tremble. ''H-he's go-going to Shinjuku!'' The male one shouts before turning around and trying to run in a panic only to get shot by Yoichi in the back turning him to ash with a scream of agony.

The last vampire quickly jumps to the side avoiding a swift death from Yoichi as he notched another arrow and fired missing her only by a few inches, the vampire quickly brings her sword up blocking an attack from Yuu sending her flying back because of the force and threw an old buildings wall making her cry out in pain. The vampire quickly gets up and takes the chance to escape with all the dust still in the air quickly jumping up to the roof before hopping to another and so on leaving Yuu's squad behind. ''We let one get away…'' Mitsuba says with a frown watching her retreat. ''At least we saved her.'' Yuu says looking back at the girl who was crying softly into Shiho's arms.


	6. Change in direction

''What the hell are you two doing in there?!'' an embarrassed Yuu shouts from the locker rooms towards the female showers listening to Mitsuba and Shinoa doing…something. ''We'll be a minute!'' Shinoa shouts to Yuu making her sigh.

''Humans take too long to shower…'' Yuu says as she rubs the dampness from her hair with a towel ignoring Shiho raising a brow at her ay her terming to addressing people. ''You really need to get your talking under control, we don't need you calling an officer human by accident.'' Shiho says putting his glasses on.

''I know, I know, I'm still trying to get used to it.'' Yuu says looking at the towel before pausing seeing a large black smudge on it. ''Umm…why is my towel turning black…'' Yuu says looking towards Shiho, Yoichi and Satoshi making them pause and causing their eyes to widen. ''Don't freak out…''Yoichi says picking up a small handheld mirror and showing Yuu her hair.

''WHY THE HELL IS MY HAIR TURNING WHITE!?'' Shinoa and Mitsuba pause showering hearing Yuu shout in panic followed by objects being smashed and Yoichi and Shiho shouting in protest trying to calm Yuu down as she goes on a mini rampage breaking stuff.

''I'M GOING TO KILL THAT BASTARD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!'' Yuu shouts in anger kicking one of the lockers and destroying it. ''CALM DOWN YOU IDIOT!'' Shiho says trying to restrain Yuu. ''CALM DOWN?!, HOW THE HELL AM I MEANT TO CALM DOWN WHILE THE COLOUR IS DRIPPING FROM MY HAIR?!'' Yuu shouts breaking free from Shiho and punching a hole in the wall causing Satoshi to try and help calm his crush down.

''What's going o!-'' Mistuba goes to ask but stops seeing the colour fading from Yuu's hair dripping off as a black liquid leaving a snow white with small streaks of black in it that haven't faded yet. ''Oh…'' Mistuba says after a long pause looking at the now trashed locker room along with shinoa. ''HELP US CALM HER DOWN BEFORE SOMEONE COMES!'' Shiho says grabbing Yuu as she kicks about in his arms struggling.

''R-right!'' Mitsuba says running to help them restrain their team leader from going rampage. ''I believe you should calm down sabretooth before you attract to much attention.'' Gurens voice makes an appearance making everyone in the room freeze. ''Guren?'' Mistuba asks looking around. ''The phone you idiots…'' He says making Mitsuba pick up the mobile device. ''Care to explain to me WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE SHOUTING ABOUT?!'' Guren starts calmly before gradually becoming a shout making everyone in the room flinch.

''Sir we've encountered a problem with Yuu…her hair started to loose colour and turn a white colour.'' Shinoa explains taking the phone from Mitsuba ignoring her 'Hey!' of protest. ''On the other side of the phone Yuu's squad can feel Guren pinch the bridge of his nose and hear him sigh tiredly. ''Then dye her hair you morons…'' He says causing Shinoa to snort at his simple solution.

''Welp you heard him.'' Shinoa says shutting the flip phone and placing it down with a smile on her face that seemed to scream mischief. ''Umm…Shinoa you're grinning a bit…to widely…'' Yoichi says weakly and faltering under his gaze. ''Let's go yuu!'' Shinoa says happily grabbing Yuu's arm and dragging her along despite her protests. ''All of you get information from the girl we saved about the location of the vampire camp!'' Shinoa shouts in as she disappears behind the door making the remaining members of the squad look at each other before sighing.

''Where are you taking me?'' Yuu says as she gets dragged along by Shinoa. ''I have some hair dye in my room we can use on your hair, after all we don't want soldiers getting distracted by the sudden change of your colour and mistake you for an enemy, only vampires that live over a thousand years' hair usually starts to turn white.'' Shinoa explains as she drags Yuu into her room and shuts the door.

''Well I'm not a thousand years old am I?'' Yuu says with a deadpanned look as Shinoa rummages around in her room looking for hair dye. ''Well not but from what I heard earlier today I'd say safely that it was a high ranking Progenitor that turned you into one 'Lady Bathory.' Shinoa says with a chuckle making Yuu's left eye twitch in annoyance.

''Here they are!'' Shinoa says pulling out a bag and placing it on her bed and quickly emptying it. ''Choose from my choice of colours!'' Shinoa says as if she was some sort of exotic vendor. ''There's no black here…'' Yuu says looking at the colours mostly being the colour of Shinoa's hair or similar. ''Of course I have black…somewhere…'' Shinoa says digging through the colours of hair dye she had found from missions or bought from the store

''I don't have black but I have a dark grey here.'' Shinoa says showing a bottle of dark grey to Yuu that looked almost black. ''It's not black.'' Yuu says with a frown. ''And it's not white.'' Shinoa says taking the bottle with her to the bathroom. ''Relax and I'll be back in a few minutes, take a seat in the middle of the room and put a towel over your shoulders.'' Shinoa says as she starts preparing prompting Yuu to do what she says.

''Also take off your top, we don't want it getting grey spots on it.'' Shinoa shouts in making Yuu face palm. ''I'm serious!'' Shinoa says walking back in with a pair of spandex glows on and her hair tied up so it won't get dye on it. ''Fine…'' Yuu says taking off her top and throwing it to the side. ''You wear a tank top under your outfit?'' Shinoa questions with a raised eyebrow as Yuu nods with a huff. ''You don't?'' Yuu asks making Shinoa chuckle as she puts the dye inside a small bowl ''I'm going to assume you've never dyed your hair before.'' Shinoa says as she runs her hands through Yuu's hair and getting a nod in response.

''Well your roots are still black but some are starting to fade into white…'' Shinoa says to herself observing the hair colour change slowly. ''Right let's get started we have till tomorrow for this to set or you'll have to go on the mission with semi dyed hair and it'll come out easily if it rains if we don't finish it so you best hope we don't have rain tomorrow.'' Shinoa says as she starts the dyeing process.

''I hate life so much…'' Yuu mutters as she pulls her hood up looking at the rain ahead of her. ''Why did it have to rain…'' Yuu adds miserably as it starts to beat against the hood of her uniforms cloak. ''Well there was a risk of rain today.'' Shiho asks as they start to walk towards the train station. ''Shinoa never says that she said ''best not hope for rain.'' Yuu moans out looking up letting a few drops of rain touch her face.

''Well your hair does look nice at least.'' Yoichi says with a chuckle causing the squad to look at his with raised brows. ''U-umm I'm just saying her hair looks nice…'' Yoichi says suddenly nervous from the attention. ''Ohh? Does someone have a crush on the big bad team captain?'' Shinoa teases with a mischievous smirk on her face causing Yoichi to blush and stutter and Yuu to cough uncomfortably and look away. ''Let's just go.'' Yuu says walking ahead.

After almost an hour of walking in the rain they finally reach the subway entrance. ''Is this it Shinoa?'' Yuu asks turning to said squad member who nods looking at a piece of paper. ''It is the place the girl said it is.'' Shinoa says as she stuffs the paper in her pocket.

''Before we go in Yuu I want to make something clear and get it off my chest.'' Mitsuba says suddenly causing the team to look at her. ''I don't trust you, I don't want to and I don't think I ever will but I will follow your orders as long as they don't kill me or my team understand?'' Mitsuba says sternly. ''Alright Mitsuba I can respect that with me being a vampire and all…'' Yuu says with a sigh.

''Alright everyone form up and protect each other I really don't need Guren shouting at me about my squad being killed on the first mission because I got reckless and left them to fend for themselves.'' Yuu says breaking the tension a bit with the joke and prompting the team to form up and make their way into the subway.

''What is this?'' Satoshi says with widened eyes along with Shiho both looking at the children dressed in livestock uniforms sitting against the walls and looking miserable before turning towards Yuu's squad with surprised looks on their faces. ''C'mon guys we can't help them now we will when we deal with the vampires.'' Yuu says grabbing Satoshi by the shoulder and pushing him along and quickly making the rest follow going farther into the subway station.

''Here it is, B3 , Check your corners and don't get distracted. ''Yuu says in a whisper causing the team to nod getting ready to summon their weapons at any moment. ''What's going on here?'' Yoichi asks openly as he looks at the large amount of children dressed in livestock uniforms clustered about ranging from ages Five and up.

''Hmm?'' A vampire says as he turns the corner seeing the group of humans and a single cloaked one in JIDA uniforms. His eyes widen as he goes to draw his weapon and call for help but is stopped as a shape blurs in front of him stabbing the vampire in the chest causing him to cough up a blood. ''D-damn livestock!'' He chocks out in pain. ''Trust me I'm not so different from you.'' Yuu says pulling the sword up and killing the vampire and turning him to ash.

''Been waiting years to do that to all your kind.'' Yuu says as she turns only to get slapped in the face by an angry Mitsuba. ''Idiot! You're not meant to take independent action!'' She shouts only to be silenced by a glare from Yuu. ''I did take independent action but the enemy was unarmed and would have called for help making it even harder to kill them, and I was planning on making myself bait but that a lot harder now.'' Yuu says with a frown on her face as she lifts her arm up just above Mitsuba's head and catches a vampires' weapon with her hand a few inches away with a huff causing the vampires eyes to widen.

''You and your friends are not that good at hiding you know.'' Yuu says with disappointment in her tone as she throws Mitsuba away towards the rest of her squad who catch her as a group as a large group of vampires burst out of the glass beside Yuu.

''…Eight…Ten…Twelve! How is there Twelve of them?!'' Yoichi says in shock looking at the large group of vampires with smirks on their faces and weapons drawn. ''Yuu get away from them!'' Satoshi shouts holding his halberd up offensively followed by the rest of the squad.

''Nah guys I'm fine!'' Yuu says with a comical grin as she punches the vampire who's weapon she is holding in the gut causing him to collapse on the ground and vomit a mouthful of blood as his insides rupture violently. ''Oh hey it's you again!'' Yuu says her eyes widening in realization looking at the vampire who escaped the day before hand causing her to gulp and take a step back and start to sweat nervously.

''L-lady Bathory, please come with us to Shinjaku so we can bring you to your father.'' The female vampire says weakly making Yuu's eye brows raise sceptically. ''My father?'' Yuu asks with a dark tone drawing her demon sword and Ferid's sword. ''I don't have a father anymore.'' She says only to stop seeing a group of four vampires walk into the B-3 area raising the number to Sixteen causing her to breath harshly with a snarl. ''In exchange for me coming peacefully you let my squad and the livestock in the subway go.'' Yuu says half sheathing her swords glaring at the vampires from under her hood as if daring them to object.

''Let her have what she wants.'' A male voice says as a shadowed figure walks out from cover showing himself to be 13th Progenitor Crowley Eusford. ''We don't want lord Bathory killing all of us in rage if his daughter comes back with a scar on her.'' Crowley says causing the vampires to gulp and sheath their weapons followed by Yuu who fully sheaths her weapons with a scowl looking at Crowley.

''Oh great it's you…'' Yuu says with smirk looking at Crowley scowl slightly at her. ''Such a mean way to talk to your father's best friend.'' Crowley says acting as if he wasn't annoyed. ''Sure, yeah my father…'' Yuu says with a huff rolling her eyes trying to hide the rage she felt towards Ferid. ''Let the livestock go we're leaving for Shinjuku to meet up with Lord Bathory's force.'' Crowley says grabbing you and pushing her along with him past her team.


	7. The reunion of family

''Last time I saw you, you had black hair.'' Crowley says as he walks Yuu along, inspecting her now gray hair taking a lock into his hand and inspecting it. ''I'd like it if you didn't touch me.'' Yuu says turning her hair back towards him with a glare. ''What your 'brother' can't care for you?'' Crowley asks with a smirk seeing Yuu's face contort into anger as her glare intensifies.

''You're his favorite you know.'' Crowley says suddenly making Yuu throw her arm out to punch his face only to shout in pain as Crowley catches her arm and strikes her in the gut causing her to crumble to the ground in pain. ''He always talks about you.'' Crowley continues as he crouches down looking into Yuu's eyes.'' So be grateful he doesn't want you dead for what you've been doing recently.'' Crowley adds making Yuu spit in his face causing Crowley pause before wiping the spit from his face and standing before dragging Yuu back to her feet with him.

''Don't want to keep father waiting…'' Crowley mutters dragging Yuu behind him not at all caring that she was stumbling around behind him making the other vampires with them smirk and chuckle in amusement much to her anger and embarrassment. ''C-could you stop for a second!'' Yuu shouts making Crowley stop on the spot making an unprepared Yuu slam right into his back causing her to fall on her ass with a surprised yell causing the nearby vampires to laugh openly only to shut up as Crowley glares as them as he helps Yuu back up from the ground. ''Let's go.'' Crowley says pushes Yuu ahead of him.

''Get in.'' Crowley says opening the door to a red open roofed car. Quickly following his order Yuu gets into the car crossing her arms with a huff. ''What's with the long face?'' Crowley asks with a chuckle looking at Yuu as he gets into the car from the other side and closing the door loudly making her jump. ''Seatbelt on.'' Crowley says looking at Yuu who turns her head and stares at him blankly. ''I'm serious.'' Crowley adds making Yuu sigh heavily fixing the seatbelt into place and looking back at him. ''Better?'' Yuu spits out making Crowley smile. ''Yes.'' Crowley replies back before looking ahead and starting up the car and heading towards Ferid's location.

''Where are you bringing me?'' Yuu asks looking at the rear mirror and seeing two large military vans. ''Like I said when we ambushed you, I'm taking you to Ferid in Shinjuku.'' Crowley says making Yuu's eyes widen. ''Wait Shinjuk-'' Yuu attempts to speak only for Crowley in interrupt her. ''Yes Shinjuku is currently under attack by our father's forces.'' Crowley says carelessly making Yuu's eyes widen further. ''Let me g-'' Yuu attempts to speak once more only for Crowley to shut her up once again. ''No, Ferid has asked me to being you to him and that's what I'll be doing, and I don't want to listen to him talk about you anymore.'' Crowley says looking over at Yuu who glares at him. ''Hold on.'' Crowley says suddenly swerving the car making Yuu scream out in shock as Crowley dodges an abandoned truck in the middle of the road.

''JIDA…'' Yuu mutters in shock looking at the worn pain on the side of the truck with several dead bodies around it. ''We ran into them on the way to you.'' Crowley explains making Yuu glare at him again. ''Don't look at me like that.'' Crowley says in amusement taking his eyes off the road once more worrying Yuu who looks ahead making Crowley smirk and look at the road once more to see where he was going.

''I see why you hate our father.'' Crowley suddenly says breaking the silence making Yuu look over at him with an angry look on her face. ''How could you know anything of what he did to me?!'' Yuu shouts angrily making him chuckle in amusement. ''He did the same thing to me when he made me a vampire. Killed the people I love most, I guessed it was a test or something to see what happens, or he's just into that thing.'' Crowley explains making Yuu calm down and frown at him. Yuu opened her mouth to speak but pauses hearing a distant explosion with her advanced hearing. ''Seems they started without us…'' Crowley says with disappointment evident in his voice.

''By the way take those things off.'' Crowley says suddenly making Yuu blink in surprise and gapes at the sight of her two contact lenses in Crowley's hand. ''Give them back!'' Yuu shouts throwing her hand out to grab them but fails as Crowley throws them away much to her despair. ''Ferid wouldn't appreciate if his long lost daughter came home with a pair of contacts over her lovely red eyes.'' Crowley drones as he looks upwards to see the smoke in the distance. ''We should be there in about an hour.'' Crowley says casually making Yuu glare at him. ''I thought vampires were meant to be fast.'' Yuu says making Crowley look at her flatly.

''Alright I'll show you fast…'' Crowley says quietly before slamming his foot onto the gas causing the car to accelerate making Yuu shout out in fright as the car zooms through the ruined streets. ''DO YOU MIND?!'' Yuu shouts gripping onto the seat for dear life making Crowley laugh as he avoids random objects on the roads. ''Well you did say I needed to go faster!'' Crowley sings out as he shifts gears quickly as he sped towards Ferid's location with a large grin on his face.

''I'LL KILL YOU SO HARD YOU'LL DIE TO DEATH!'' Yuu screams out as they barely miss an old car on the road. ''That doesn't make sense…'' Crowley states turning his head towards Yuu. ''KEEP YOU FUCKING EYES ON THE ROAD!'' Yuu shouts making him turn his head towards the road. ''Oh de-'' Crowley is interrupted as they collide with a nearby lamppost causing the front of the car to crumple around the pole as it disconnects from the ground before flipping to the side and colliding with a nearby wall.

''I said…to keep your eyes…on the road…'' Yuu sputters out painfully with a mouthful of blood daring not to look down feeling a sharp pain in her gut. ''Sorry…'' Crowley groans out shaking his head. ''Oh would you look at that…I've been impaled…'' Yuu mutters feeling light headed as she looks down (up) to see the large piece of metal in her gut. ''Oops?'' Crowley manages out with a very nervous grin on his face seeing the bleeding wound. ''H-help me…'' Yuu manages out over the blood gathering in her mouth. ''Alright, alright, don't get your panties in a twist…'' Crowley mutters getting out of the wrecked car by kicking its now useless door off.

''This'll hurt for a second!'' Crowley shouts making Yuu groan. ''W-what?'' Yuu says out only to be ignored by Crowley as he picks up the car causing Yuu to scream out in pain feeling her body weigh down on metal pole in her gut. ''And done!'' Crowley says dropping the car back onto the ground right side up. ''I'll fix that now.'' Crowley says and without warning pulls the large piece of metal out of Yuu's cut and throws his other hand over her mouth to stop her screaming to loudly from the pain. ''Don't be such a baby it'll heal in a few seconds.'' Crowley says rolling his eyes at Yuu who was clearly trying her best not to scream out in agony.

''Better?'' Crowley says looking at Yuu who had finally calmed down. ''Can you just die…'' Yuu mutters out finally relieved of the pain of being run through by a large metal spike. ''Trust me I can't just die.'' Crowley says as he picks up Yuu in a bridal style and begins to walk towards Shinjuku.

''Put me down.'' Yuu says looking at Crowley flatly making him smirk, ''Nope.'' Crowley says popping the 'p' as he continues to carry Yuu in an iron grip not letting her out as she began to struggle in his arms. ''Could you not?'' Crowley asks with an annoyed tone only to be ignored as Yuu thrashes around making him sigh. ''This is going to be a long walk…'' Crowley mutters looking up at the distant smoke and listening to the sound of battle making him smile at the thought it won't be so boring for long.

''Put. Me. Down!'' Yuu shouts angrily as she suddenly straightens like a board breaking Crowley's arm making him drop Yuu on her ass with a shout of pain. ''This is why we can't have nice things.'' Crowley mutters as his arm fixes itself before slamming his foot onto Yuu's arm as she tries to get up making her cry out in pain feeling the boot break the bone.

''Payback and Ferid would kill me if I let you escape.'' Crowley states as he moves his foot and picks Yuu back up and throws her over his shoulder before vanishing from sight at speeds not even Yuu was used to making her feel sick as they were suddenly on the Shinjuku wall. ''Don't you dare vomit on me.'' Crowley says with a dangerous hint in his voice forcing Yuu to swallow the rising bile in her throat making Crowley smile and pat her head. ''Good girl.'' Crowley says making Yuu blush slightly before her face turned green once more as Crowley sped off towards Ferid's location to get to him before he got his ass kicked by him.

''Your late…'' Ferid says with a frown on his face looking at Crowley land on the ground nearby only to pause as a large smile suddenly comes to his face as Crowley places Yuu down. ''My sweet…sweet daughter.'' Ferid says slowly making Yuu's eyes widen as she looks at Ferid with pure hate before lunching herself at him causing him to chuckle as he blurred to the side grabbing Yuu's arm stopping her before pinning her to the wall and holding her there.

''Job well done son, you've brought my dear little daughter back to me.'' Ferid says with genuine happiness in his voice as Yuu struggles against the wall, ignoring the fact she was constantly kicking him in the knees and nuts. ''Be nice or I won't let you see your brother.'' Ferid says seriously making Yuu pause. ''M-Mika?'' Yuu stutters prompting Ferid to nod making tears build up in her eyes.

''H-he's…He's alive?'' Yuu sobs out as Ferid lets her go as she crumples to the ground sobbing making both Ferid and Crowley look at her oddly at such a mood swing. ''Maybe it's a girl thing?'' Crowley asks curiously as he looks at Ferid who only shrugs and nods. ''Or a human thing, she's only been a vampire a few years.'' Ferid says prompting Crowley to nod in agreement. ''That to.'' Crowley says as he watches Yuu's mini break down.

''Are you done yet?'' Ferid asks curiously as Yuu looks up at him with a teary glare causing him to chuckle. ''He'll be here eventually, in about…now.'' Ferid says as Mika walks around the corner and pauses seeing Ferid looking down at a JIDA soldier.

''Whose she?'' Mika asks with a raised brow causing Crowley to whistle awkwardly and turn away running a hand through his hair as the JIDA soldier breaks down making Mika look at her oddly. ''I'm surprised you don't recognize her Mika; after all she is your dear little angel.'' Ferid says causing Mika's eyes to widen as he takes in Yuu's teary appearance and runs up to her and pulls her into a tight hug. ''Y-you're here…it's you…'' Mika sniffs out as Yuu wraps her arms around him accepting the hug of her long thought dead brother. ''I'm here Mika…I'm here…'' Yuu whispers into Mika's ear as they both begin to shed tears at the reunion completely ignoring everything else around them.

''Wait…your…Yuu your eyes why are they red?'' Mika asks pulling Yuu off of him and looking into Yuu's crimson eyes making her look to the side in shame. ''I'm a vampire Mika…'' Yuu sobs out making Mika's eyes widen as he looks at Ferid with hate in his eyes. ''WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!'' Mika shouts pulling Yuu into his chest making her eyes widen at his reaction. ''I simply made her my daughter years ago, it might have slipped my mind to tell you over the years.'' Ferid chuckles out as Mika continues to hold Yuu's head into his chest.

''Think on the bright side, you can be together forever now right?'' Ferid says making Mika's glare falter at his sound logic. ''Now then, shall we kill the JIDA and take my daughter home with us?'' Ferid says with a psychotic smile on his face as he turned towards the large open area that was soon to be the battle field between the vampires and the JIDA, unknown to them all an unseen threat would soon make itself known within Yuu.


	8. A fathers love

''Are you okay Yuu?'' Mika asks seeing the blood on Yuu's uniform prompting her to nod. ''Y-Yeah, we just had…had an accident on the way here.'' Yuu sobs out as she moves herself into Mika's embrace causing him to smile and place his chin atop of her head.

''Shh, be quiet for now Yuu…'' Mika whispers prompting Yuu to nod into Mika's chest not at all minding that her tears were wetting his uniform as she attempted to get her sobbing under control.

''What happened to you...?'' Mika asks after Yuu had finally gotten her crying under control. ''F-Ferid…when we…tried to escape…Ferid used his blood to make me a vampire after he…cut of my arm.'' Yuu explains making Mika frown and glare at Ferid who in turn waves at him with a face splitting smile on his face.

''Yuu…we're leaving as soon as we can.'' Mika says making Yuu look at him with a raised brow. ''W-what do you mean?'' Yuu asks making Mika smile looking down at her.

''I want you to run away with me, the humans, vampires, we can leave it behind, go and live our lives.'' Mika explains causing Yuu to frown at him.

''I can't Mika…I have friends and people to take care of.'' Yuu says sadly causing Mika to grab Yuu's chin and pulling her close to his face making her eyes widen ''The humans are deceiving you! They don't care about you Yuu, there just using you for their own uses!''

''That's not true Mika!'' Yuu shouts at Mika angrily causing Mika to look at her bug eyed. ''They care for me! They're my family as much as you are!'' Yuu says with tears building up in her eyes once more.

''You two are being loud, and who's this?'' Lucas Welt asks as he turns the corner with an intrigued look on his face noticing Yuu.

''That doesn't concern you Lucas.'' Mika says with a sharp edge in his tone as he pulls Yuu closer to him protectively making Lucas smirk and tilt his head to the side.

''Is that the Yuu girl you're always talking about?'' Lucas asks causing Mika to snarl at him making Lucas smirk at him. ''So it is!'' Lucas says excitedly walking towards Yuu and Mika not at all caring that Mika was about to draw his weapon.

''Mika…'' Yuu warns grabbing Mika's arm that has his sword in hand preventing him from attacking Lucas. ''Why do you care about him?!'' Mika whispers harshly looking back at Yuu causing her to flinch at the venom in his voice.

''I don't think many of the vampires would take it to kindly here if you killed one of their own for no reason.'' Yuu says making Mika sigh and sheath his sword making Yuu smile making it worth it in Mika's opinion.

''So you're Mika's 'Yuu-chan'?'' Lacus asks as he squats down near Mika and Yuu prompting Yuu to nod. ''Y-yeah…I'm his sister…'' Yuu says hesitantly making Lucas stare at Yuu and then at Mika and repeat this several times.

''Well…you don't look alike…at all.'' Lacus says flatly making Yuu giggle for a moment seeing as it was a common mistake when they were younger. ''We're adoptive siblings.'' Yuu adds on making Lacus let out a long 'ooohhh' realizing his mistake.

''So she's not your girlfriend?'' Lacus asks curiously with a hint of disappointment causing Yuu and Mika to blush. ''N-no!'' Yuu stutters out as Lucas chuckles at their reaction.

''I mean, you're not related by blood so-'' Lacus attempts to speak only for Mika to interrupt him. ''GET LOST!'' Mika shouts comically prompting Lucas to sigh and stand up. ''Fine, fine, have it your way, but I have to say your little Yuu-chan is such a pretty girl maybe I'll steal her away.'' Lacus says walking towards Rene-Simm with a smile on his face ignoring the glare Mika was giving him.

''You have…odd friends Mika.'' Yuu says watching Lucas vanish into the crowd of vampires waiting for the JIDA forces to arrive. ''He's not my friend.'' Mika says with a frown on his face looking at Lacus who was looking back at Yuu with a hungry glint in his eye.

''So you haven't made any friends? And people called me anti-social.'' Yuu grumbles out making Mika frown at her. ''Vampires don't make friends they simply have underlings.'' Mika says making Yuu chuckle at him.

''Well that's not true, I have friends.'' Yuu says making Mika sigh. ''There not your friends Yuu…'' Mika says looking at Yuu once more. ''They are.'' Yuu says stubbornly ready to argue with Mika once more only to stop as they hear an explosion from nearby causing them to turn to see that a large force of JIDA forces we're heading towards them.

''Looks like the fighting's going to start.'' Crowley says from behind Mika and Yuu causing them to turn their heads towards him. ''Well, time to get out there Mika as for you Yuu you'll be staying with Ferid.'' Crowley says grabbing Yuu's arm and pulling her up causing her to yelp in surprise.

''Let her go!'' Mika hisses at Crowley who was holding Yuu in an iron grip. ''Well I'd love to but Ferid said to bring her to him by any means necessary.'' Crowley says flatly looking at Mika standing up and drawing his 1st class weapon much to Crowley's amusement.

''Come on Mika, I'm a 13th Progenitor, heck I'm pretty sure even Yuu here is stronger than you so what chance do you stand against me?'' Crowley says to Mika making him gulp nervously at Crowley knowing he was no match for the stronger vampire.

''Mika don't he'll kill you.'' Yuu warns Mika who was ready to leap into action at any moment. ''Listen to your sister.'' Ferid says tapping Mika's shoulder making him spin around to face Ferid with a snarl on his face.

''Lady Horn, lady Chess, can you please look after Mika on the battle field?'' Ferid asks as the two Progenitors appear at Crowley's side with frowns on their faces. ''He can take care of himself he doesn't need a baby sitter.'' Chess says with a frown on her face only to freeze up as Crowley places a hand on her shoulder.

''Do as he says would you Chess.'' Crowley asks with a husky voice causing Chess to blush and nod grabbing Horn and walk towards Mika before grabbing his arm. ''Let's go.'' Chess says dragging Mika towards the battle field ignoring his protests.

''You're such a ladies' man.'' Yuu says flatly looking at the love-struck look on Horn and Chess' face as they drag Mika towards the fight making Crowley chuckle at her as Ferid approaches.

''What do you want.'' Yuu asks angrily at Ferid making him chuckle as he brushes Yuu's hair out of the way of her eyes. ''Such a rude way to speak to your father.'' Ferid says with a mock hurt tone making Yuu growl at him. ''You're not my father, I don't have a father.'' Yuu hisses out at Ferid causing him to grin.

''Well seeing as it's 'my' blood running in your veins, it makes me your 'father' according to vampire laws, isn't that right Crowley?'' Ferid explains to Yuu before looking up at Crowley and asking him the question. ''He's right, frankly if a vampire sires you you're considered their daughter or son unless they say so.'' Crowley explains to Yuu who only scoffs at the idea.

''Yeah sure.'' Yuu grumbles out looking towards the battle field and away from Ferid. ''Why are you looking away?'' Ferid asks grabbing Yuu's chin and moving her head back so she was facing him and holding her there.

''Well, Crowley you're needed on the battle field I'll take care of my daughter.'' Ferid says prompting Crowley to nod pushing Yuu into Ferid who wraps his arms around her preventing her from getting away much to her annoyance.

''Let me go you pig.'' Yuu snarls looking up at Ferid causing him to chuckle at her. ''How would you react if I told you no?'' Ferid asks causing Yuu to stamp on his foot shattering the bone like glass making him laugh at her not at all feeling it.

''Come on you'll need to try harder than that to get away from me, I've been waiting for this moment for years.'' Ferid says warmly pulling Yuu closer to him making her eyes widen suddenly feeling as if it was Guren holding her close by how warm and real it felt.

''See I'm not all that heartless.'' Ferid says softly as Yuu lets her guard down and closes her eyes suddenly feeling tired in Ferid's embrace. ''Now, now we can't have you falling asleep!'' Ferid says loudly noticing Yuu was falling asleep and suddenly pushing Yuu back at arm's length waking her up making her blink several times in surprise.

''R-right.'' Yuu stutters out looking up at Ferid's face in surprise. ''How…'' Yuu tries to speak only for the words to not leave her mouth causing Ferid to chuckle at her. ''Come on now, I'm not a completely heartless mastermind.'' Ferid says to Yuu as he caresses her cheek making her blush at the kind treatment.

''Well, sadly I'm needed in the battlefield I believe that your commander has arrived.'' Ferid says turning Yuu's head allowing her to see Guren in the distance fighting with his squad against a group of vampires making her eyes widen.

''Gur-!'' Yuu tries to shout only for Ferid's hand to clamp over her mouth silencing her. ''Don't be too loud you'll get him killed if you distract him.'' Ferid says making Yuu frown but be silent seeing the logic behind Ferid's words.

''I'd like to trust you to stay here but I doubt you will so here.'' Ferid says handing Yuu her weapons making her blink in surprise.

''Where did you…'' Yuu's voice trails off as Ferid is gone leaving her alone making Yuu frown looking down at her 1st class weapon and Ashuramaru and up at the battle field knowing she'd have to pick a side.

''I'm sorry Mika…'' Yuu says sadly sheathing her 1st class weapon and running around the battle field to get to Guren without being spotted by JIDA soldiers who'd identify her as a vampire due to her red eyes.

After several minutes of running through buildings and back alley's Yuu finally makes it around the battle field. ''Where are you Guren…'' Yuu mutters looking out at the battle field from inside the building she was currently looking out of.

''There you are.'' Yuu says with a smile seeing Guren's squad only for her eyes to widen seeing a vampire ready to strike Guren's blind spot prompting her to leap out of the building at blinding speeds appearing in front of the vampire causing her eyes to widen in shock as Yuu deflects the attack and rams the hilt of her sword into the vampires' skull shattering it and sending her flying into a nearby building.

''Yuu!'' Guren shouts in surprise turning to see Yuu who smiled at him. ''Well looks like I have to save your ass once more.'' Yuu says with a cocky smile on her face causing Guren to huff. ''What last time?'' Guren asks making Yuu shrug. ''It sounded cool in my head.'' Yuu says making Guren sigh but laugh non the less.

''Well it's good to see you're alive, last I heard from your squad you were captured by the vampires.'' Guren says making Yuu's eyes widen. ''Is my-'' Yuu attempts to speak only for Guren to interrupt her. ''Yes they're fine, there actually on their way here.'' Guren says ruffling Yuu's hair and pausing.

''Since when was your hair…'' Garen trails off noting Yuu's hair was a dark gray color. ''Yeah that has to do with the whole commotion from yesterday.'' Yuu says scratching her cheek remembering the incident like it'd only happened a few moments ago, not one of her best moments.

''Hm, black suits you better.'' Guren states before looking back at his squad who had finished fighting the rest of the vampires nearby giving them some breathing room.

''Good to see you're alive Yuu.'' Norito says with a grin on his face. ''You sure your glade to see me or my body?'' Yuu asks with a smirk making Norito chuckle ignoring the small jab at his perverted tendencies.

''Now isn't the time for fun, we're in the middle of a battle field if you haven't noticed.'' Guren says looking out at the battle field and locking eyes with Ferid Bathory who simply grinned at him making Guren glare.

''So got a plan boss or are we just going to run in blind?'' Yuu asks looking at Guren causing him to grin. ''Easy, I'm taking my squad to deal with the ring leader.'' Guren says causing Yuu to sigh at Guren's lack of plan.

''Yeah that's a no-no Guren, the ring leader happens to be the 7th Progenitor Ferid Bathory.'' Yuu says to Guren making him frown looking down at her.

''The one who made you a vampire?'' Guren asks prompting Yuu to nod looking at Ferid who was looking over at them with a grin on his face and a small wave at her.

''Well I'll be sure to give him an extra ass whooping for you then, but for now I'd say get your squad back together and on track with the situation.'' Guren says noticing Yuu's squad heading towards them making Yuu smile and nod before heading towards her team.


	9. Winged demon

''YUU!'' Yuu's squad courses seeing their squad leader approaching them. ''Hey guys!'' Yuu shouts out with a smile and wave.

''What happened?!'' Yoichi asks stopping in front of Yuu followed by the rest of her squad. ''Nothing much, Crowley delivered me to Ferid Bathory but I managed to escape after seeing an opening.'' Yuu half lies to her squad who take the answer without question.

''Yuu your contacts are missing.'' Satoshi points out causing Yuu to scratch the back of her head and chuckle nervously. ''Yeah…Crowley sort of took them and threw them away on the way here.'' Yuu explains to Satoshi making him and the rest of her squad frown.

''How do you plan on fighting then? If someone notices, you'll get reported for suspicion of working with the vampires.'' Shiho says making Yuu sigh. ''I know, but I can deal with it later, for now we're following Guren's orders to cut the head off the snake.'' Yuu says dismissing the current problem as she points towards Ferid who was overlooking the battlefield.

''He's their leader?'' Shinoa asks prompting Yuu to nod. ''Yeah…he's my 'father' as well.'' Yuu says making her squad's eyes widen. ''Seriously?'' Yoichi asks prompting Yuu to nod. ''No need to worry though I want to kill him as much as you guys do!'' Yuu says enthusiastically wrapping her arm around Yoichi's neck and pulling him close to her causing his face to heat up despite the fact she was rubbing the top of his head with her fist.

''Come on now Yuu stop beating up your friends.'' Guren says slapping the back of Yuu's head softly making her stop and grumble about Guren much to the amusement of everyone else.

''Now, Shinoa you're temporary in charge of your squad while I barrow Yuu for a bit, until then wreak havoc on the battlefield.'' Guren says grabbing Yuu by her uniform's collar and dragging her towards his squad. ''Byeeee.'' Yuu draws out as she gets dragged away causing her team to watch flatly.

''So you got a plan yet beside rushing him?'' Yuu asks causing Guren to smirk. ''Well, how about I use you as a hostage.'' Guren says making Yuu raise a brow in confusion. ''What do you me-'' Yuu attempts to speak only to shout out in shock and surprise as Guren spins her in front of him and holds his blade to her neck biting into the skin, drawing blood and activating the curse adding a burning sensation to the wound and throwing a tablet into her mouth and forcing her to swallow it.

''What do you think you're doing?'' Ferid asks appearing in front of Guren with a dangerous smile on his face that even made Yuu shake in fear. ''Here's what I'm offering you, if you give yourself in I'll let her live, if not I'll kill her.'' Guren says with an emotionless voice making Yuu's eyes widen before hissing as Guren moves the blade closer to her neck.

''You wouldn't…'' Ferid says looking at Guren with a glare who in turn smirks at him. ''Are you sure? After all she's a filthy vampire like you are, why should I let her live?'' Guren asks Ferid making him frown at Guren seeing the look of pain and shock on Yuu's face.

''I don't believe you, from what I could see she's like close family to you.'' Ferid says placing his hand onto his weapons hilt making Guren sigh. ''Wrong answer.'' Guren says removing the blade from Yuu's neck before driving it through her back causing her to cough up a mouthful of blood and making Ferid's eyes widen as he watches her fall to the ground.

''You'll regret that…'' Ferid whispers out dangerously only to freeze feeling several wires against his skin followed by a smoke surrounding his feet and solidifying and several bladed weapons. ''Are you okay Yuu?'' Guren asks quickly kneeling at Yuu's side and pulling her up against him. ''Dick…'' Yuu grumbles out as her wound heals perfectly. ''Sorry about that, needed to pull off a convincing act.'' Guren says rubbing Yuu's head making her huff out a small laugh.

''Using my own daughter against me? That's cold and that's even coming from me.'' Ferid says as Guren walks up to him. ''To beat someone like you I'd have to take a cheap shot and I pulled it off.'' Guren says with a cocky grin seeing the annoyed look on Ferid's face.

''Oh well, I'll just make your punishment more painful.'' Ferid says happily in a sudden mood change making Guren look at him oddly. ''Are you sure? By the look of it you wo-'' Guren is suddenly interrupted as Ferid appears behind him and with a spin round house kicks him through several metal poles and walls much to his allies shock.

''Finish him off for me would you?'' Ferid asks as Mika stands over Guren and rears his blade back before driving it into Guren's chest making Yuu's eyes widen seeing the blade go through his heart and into the ground behind him.

''GUREN!'' Yuu shouts in a mix of rage, anger and sadness grabbing her demon sword and rushing towards Mika who turns towards her just in time for her blade to stab him in the gut causing him to cough out a mouthful of blood. Mika attempts but words fail to come out of his mouth seeing Yuu's eyes slowly transform from their normal vampire crimson color to a darker red and her iris slit similar to a cat.

''Y-yuu do-don't.'' Guren attempts to speak as he sputters out a mix of blood and words making Yuu turn towards him and kneel at his side allowing Mika to fall on his rear in with Yuu's weapon in his chest.

''G-Guren you're okay.'' Yuu stutters out nervously seeing that Guren was losing a lot of blood. ''D-dem-d…'' Guren sputters out grabbing the front of Yuu's uniform into his fist. ''J-just hand on G-Guren.'' Yuu stutters out as tears build up in her eyes seeing that he was dying in front of her.

''Yuu...Demon…I-its…'' Guren sputters out making Yuu's eyes widen. ''I-I don't care a-about that right now!'' Yuu shouts grabbing Guren's uniform. ''You're not dying on me.'' Yuu hisses out seeing Guren's eyes closing. ''Stay awake!'' Yuu shouts angrily her demon having an effect on her emotions.

''I SAID STAY AWAKE DAMN IT!'' Yuu screams out with tears falling down her face as Guren's eyes close and his chest stops rising and falling signaling he'd stopped breathing causing her to begin to shack him.

''Guren wake up!'' Yuu begs and repeats several times as well as shaking Guren not knowing what else to do in the situation as panic completely overtakes her.

''What's all the fuss about? He's just a human.'' Ferid says walking towards them bored of watching Yuu shake the body of Guren for several minutes, only to pause as Yuu looks over at him causing him to stop dead in his tracks in fear for a moment seeing that she was missing an eye with a black fluid dripping out and the other was demonic showing she was semi-possessed by her demon.

''Yuu?'' Mika asks pulling the sword out of his chest prompting Yuu to look over at him making him freeze on the spot seeing the state she was in.

'' **You…YOU! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU PIECE OF TRASH!''** Yuu screams getting to her feet and leaping towards Mika causing him to back pedal in shock and fear before shouting out in shock as Yuu rams into him knocking them both to the ground causing them to role several feet before coming to a stop with Yuu on all four leaning over Mika with a look of rage on her face.

'' **I'LL KILL YOU!''** Yuu shouts in rage rearing her fist back to crush Mika's skull making his eyes widen in fear. ''Not so fast.'' Crowley says kicking Yuu into a wall and off of Mika allowing him to sit up.

''I'd prefer it if you didn't kick my daughter…'' Ferid says with a frown on his face as he walks beside Crowley who shrugs.

''With all due respect that thing isn't your daughter right now.'' Crowley says causing Ferid to sigh but agree none the less.

''Y-yuu?'' Mika stutters out as he stands up trying to look through the dust cloud in the new entrance of the building.

''What about his soldiers?'' Crowley asks looking back at Yuu and Guren's squad quickly go to Guren's side and start trying to resuscitate him. ''Leave them be, I have a feeling he'll survive even with that wound.'' Ferid says glancing back at Guren before looking back at the dust cloud in the building trying to spot Yuu.

'' **AGGGGHHHH!''** Ferid's eyes widen hearing Yuu screaming in agony followed by the building collapsing in on itself as an unknown force completely destroys the buildings supports.

''That doesn't sound too good.'' Crowley mutters grabbing Mika and pushing him back several meters and into Horn's arms who holds him there.

''You might want to cover your ears.'' Ferid says using his hands to cover his own prompting Crowley to do the same followed by the earsplitting sound of a trumpet causing even the vampires to cover their ears in a pitiful attempt to stop the pain from the noise.

''What the hell was that?'' Crowley asks curiously after the trumpet stops allowing him and Ferid to unblock their ears. ''It seems my lovely daughter's seraph has awakened…'' Ferid mutters quietly as he sees Yuu's outline walking out of the smoke with a large attachment on her shoulder looking like a liquid wing spraying the area with the same black fluid from her eye.

''I'll leave this one to you, think of it as bonding with family.'' Ferid says patting Crowley on the shoulder making him raise a brow and look at Ferid.

''You expect me to fig-'' Crowley is suddenly cut off as Yuu rams into him sending them both rocketing across the battlefield. ''Have fun you two!'' Ferid says happily with a chuckle watching Yuu throw Crowley through a large building.

-=Meanwhile at the family bonding=-

''Damn…the humans really got carried away with you…'' Crowley groans as he fixes his wrist back into place and stands out of the crater he'd manage to make all the while watching Yuu stumble towards him with Ferid's old sword in her hand filling with a black liquid rather than her blood.

''Guess I have no choice, let's see what my sisters got then.'' Crowley says rushing towards Yuu while filling his sword with his blood causing her to snarl at him and prepare to block the attack.

The moment Crowley's blade struck Yuu's Crowley's eyes widened in shock seeing his blade crack from the pressure of the strike prompting him to jump back out of the way of a blurring strike strong enough to brake the ground nearby.

''What's that sword made from?'' Crowley asks himself as Yuu dives at him leaving an opening allowing him to move to the side and drag the blade along her arm making her howl in pain grabbing the useless arm as she stopped.

''Hm, your healings impressive but it won't save you.'' Crowley says to Yuu watching the wound on her arm knit itself together. **''D-die…''** Yuu stutters out before running towards Crowley and swinging her weapon towards the Progenitor who brings his own weapon up to block the attack. ''Woah you're really strong.'' Crowley stresses out as Yuu applies pressure to her blade forcing him backwards.

''I can defiantly see why Ferid likes you, you're a monster just like him.'' Crowley taught angering the demonic form of Yuu causing her to scream in anger and appear in front of Crowley slashing his arm off making his eyes widen in shock as he leaps back only to be kicked in the back by Yuu and through a wall and back into the battlefield attracting attention from both sides.

''Oi Ferid, your daughters really rude.'' Crowley says looking over at Ferid who chuckles walking towards him. ''Yes, yes she may be rude but she's a kind girl when she wishes to be.'' Ferid says standing next to Crowley as Yuu leaps over the build and dives towards them with an angry snarl on her face.

''It would seem I need to tame my daughter of the human's curse.'' Ferid says sadly before pushing Crowley to the side as Yuu lands knocking up dust and dirt where Crowley was moments ago.

'' **DIE!''** Yuu screams out swinging her weapon at Ferid who effortlessly dodges under the strike getting behind Yuu's guard allowing him to grab her shoulders and pull her into a hug preventing her from using her weapon effectively. ''Now, now daughter you should be kinder to your father.'' Ferid says ignoring Yuu screaming.

''Shhh.'' Ferid hushes rubbing Yuu's back as she begins to calm down causing the large wing like appendage on Yuu's back suddenly dispersed sending the mysterious black fluid everywhere around them. ''Rest for now, you deserve it.'' Ferid whispers to Yuu as she goes limp in Ferid's arms making him chuckle as he shifts her around so she was in a bridal position in his arms allowing him to carry her properly.

''Let her go vampire!'' Shinoa shouts as Yuu's squad runs to intercept Ferid making him smirk. ''You and what armies going to stop me?'' Ferid asks with a raised brow as Crowley walks to his side attaching his arm back on.

''Ferid, a rather poor choice of words if you ask me.'' Crowley says glancing off to the side to see a large army of JIDA soldiers approaching from one of the main streets to the large intersection the battle was being held at. ''Indeed…'' Ferid mutters glancing towards them as well knowing he'd have to retreat to the back line as soon as possible or risk getting captured.

With a sigh Ferid looks back at Yuu's squad seeing them ready to jump into action at any second. ''Fine, fine you can have her, but I'll be taking her with me next time that is assured kiddies.'' Ferid says laying Yuu onto the ground before jumping towards a nearby rooftop with Crowley and out of sight as other vampires begin to do the same noticing the large JIDA force.

''Is she breathing?'' Mitsuba asks as Shinoa moves her ear near Yuu's face and listens. ''She's breathing faintly, so she's alive, to an extent at least.'' Shinoa says adding on the last part with a chuckle as Yuu's squad sighs in relief.

''We'll need to get her out of sight then. After that spectacle I doubt anyone's going to think of her as human for a while.'' Shiho says looking at the remaining JIDA soldiers from the battle looking at them with a mix of curiosity, shock and fear. ''This is going to be a problem…'' Satoshi mutters as he picks Yuu up and heads towards Guren's squad for her treatment.


End file.
